Death Sentence
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the war Harry Potter is offered a job, one that he can't talk about, one that would shock or upset his friends. So even though he is again dating Ginny, he can't reveal anything about his job. But the relationship ends quickly when they realise just how different they are. Warning: slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a story for homophobics, so if you do not like to read about same sex relationships I suggest you turn back now.

Chapter one

The first few days after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter would walk around the ruined castle, sometimes picking up books or other items that didn't get destroyed and return them to there rightful place or piling them in one of the empty rooms. He needed to wait until everyone left before returning the wand to Dumbledore's broken tomb. He had cast a shielding charm over Dumbledore's body to protect him from the weather until he got his chance, but Harry did not want anyone to see him put that wand in the tomb. So many people heard him say elder wand to Voldemort, many saw him catch the wand, it was too dangerous to keep but he didn't want anyone to find out where it was even though he made sure he was overheard saying he destroyed it much to the shock of anyone that had been listening to what he had been talking about.

Harry stood looking over the black lake thinking about all that had happened over the last week, then again over the last few years. So many things made sense to him now, there were no more secrets, everything was finally out in the open. He wasn't sure how to feel about what he had found out about himself or what he had seen, but one thing Harry felt was a little out of sort and the reason was that he actually took someone's life, even if that someone was Voldemort.

Hermione had left with the Weasley family to head to Muriel's, Ginny asking Harry to go with them, but Harry had explained that he would join them, but not yet, he needed to do a few things before he could leave. Ginny wasn't happy about that, she finally had her boyfriend back but wouldn't see him for a while.

'Potter.'

Harry turned slightly, 'Malfoy, I thought you left.'

'I did, but I hate that house, I needed to get out of there. I thought you went with the Weasley's.'

'I'm going to join them in a few days, probably.'

'I know this might make you laugh, but I wanted to thank you, for saving me from the fiend fyre.'

'I wouldn't laugh and I wouldn't let anyone die like that. Well, when I say wouldn't that's not entirely true, maybe Voldemort or Bellatrix I would,' Harry turned fully to face Malfoy, 'I wouldn't let you die, but I wanted to thank you as well, for not identifying me, now that shocked me. It could have given you everything death eaters wanted, to be praised by your lord.'

'He wasn't my lord, I never wanted any of it,' Malfoy's voice was hard.

'I know, but I was never sure how much you wanted even if you didn't want to kill Dumbledore.'

'I didn't want any of it, I thought the golden boy would have figured that out.'

'Is that why you're here, to throw smart arse names at me?'

Draco sighed, then sagged a little, 'No, sorry, bad habit. I want to talk to you, but I was hoping we could in private, we're receiving a lot of strange looks. Your fans probably think I'm going to hurt their hero.'

'Look, if you want to act like that, then forget it,' Harry turned ready to walk away.

'Wait,' Draco shouted but he was thankful that Harry stopped even if he didn't turn around, 'Could we talk, it's important.'

Harry turned, 'Fine, let's go down to Hagrid's hut, he's gone for a few days and no one goes in there without his permission, apart from McGonagall or me,' Harry walked off but could see Malfoy just out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what the blond wanted or if he might be up to something, but Harry wasn't that worried. He opened the door, gave Fang a pat then pulled him aside, 'It's fine Fang.'

'He won't bite me will he?'

'No, Fangs harmless,' Harry shut the door, then poured two glasses of firewhiskey, handing one to Malfoy.

'Is that Hagrid's or yours?'

'Mine, Hagrid knows. After everything, I needed a drink, or two.'

'I've had a few days like that,' Draco took a sip.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'You have no reason to believe me or trust me, but I was forced to take the mark, by my father.'

'At first I thought you wanted it, but after that day in the bathroom I realised you didn't, but I never figured it was your father even though I do know he wanted his lord to win.'

'He was obsessed with that man, nothing my mother said could change his mind.'

'So your mother didn't want that either?'

'No, she might believe in what he stood for, the purity of blood, but she didn't like what he was doing or what he wanted.'

'Tell me the truth, how do you feel about halfbloods and muggleborns?'

'I was raised to believe I was better than them.'

'I get that, but what do you believe, in your heart I'm talking about?'

Draco took another sip, 'I'm not better than anyone, I think you proved that, you and your friends. If all of you didn't win we all know what our world would have been like.'

'So you don't hate Hermione just because she has muggle parents?'

'No, I might not like her but it has nothing to do with her blood status.'

'You don't like her because she was smarter than you, smarter than everyone,' Harry smirked when he saw the look on Malfoy's face, 'Fine, you might not like what he stood for but you still don't like the fact a muggleborn was better than you. Just admit it, I can, Hermione is freaky when it comes to her memory, if she reads something she never forgets it.'

'Fine, I admit it, I still don't like it but that is partly how I was raised as well. I don't want to live like that anymore, so I know I have to change the way I think about people. When you swung around on that broom to come back for me, it was right then I realised I have a second chance, I'm not going to blow it no matter what my father thinks.'

'Good for you, it's time for you to think for yourself, to be your own man. I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last few days. We survived, something I never thought I would do, but I did, so now all of us have a chance at a new life, a life we want, a world we want to live in.'

'I used to hate hearing some of the things you used to say, but you are right, which chokes me having to admit that,' Draco took another sip, but kept staring down into his glass, 'There is something else I have to say, something that will probably shock you, but I don't expect anything, I know it's impossible.'

'Not a lot shocks me anymore Malfoy, but I'm listening.'

'I used to watch you a lot, not to see what you were up to, but to stare at you.'

Harry stared down at Malfoy wondering what he meant, then an incredible and impossible thought came to him and wasn't sure if he was right or not.

'Stare at me, I think you need to explain.'

Draco kept staring down into his glass, 'I've known I was gay since I was thirteen. No one knows that but you're the type that will keep it to yourself. I know nothing will happen or come of this. I have a bad enough name now, I don't need to make my life worse. Since I was clearing the air I thought I might as well tell you that as well,' Draco finished his drink then stood up, 'Thanks again…Harry.'

Harry stared at Malfoy then made a decision, 'Wait,' he stepped in front of the blond, 'No, nothing can come of this, but since you just admitted something I'm going to say this as well. Before Dumbledore died I would use my cloak to follow you, at first it was just to see what you were up to, I found myself staring at you as well. But this, it's not possible, the world will never accept it, I would lose my friends, they're all I have, I can't take the chance.'

Draco stared into Harry's green eyes, 'I know we can't, but why not take this moment, we're alone and it will be the only time we can have something for ourselves.'

Harry couldn't believe he was considering this, but then he thought about his life. He always did what was right or what was expected of him, couldn't he take just one moment for himself. Harry made his decision, he took Draco's old wand out of his pocket, sealed the cabin then handed the wand to Malfoy .

'Something for us, just this once,' Harry took Draco's hand and walked over to Hagrid's large bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was another week before Harry left Hogwarts, but he didn't head straight to the Burrow, he went to see Andromeda Tonks. He had been expecting a cold reception but had been surprised when she greeted him with a warm smile. They sat and talked about Teddy, how the baby boy only had them, a grandmother and a godfather, so they worked out when Harry could spend time with his godson and when Teddy was a little older, Harry was welcome to take his godson overnight.

Harry stares at the large crooked house, but his thoughts were on that day in Hagrid's cabin, the day he had made love to Draco Malfoy. He always knew he had strong feelings for the blond and to hear that Draco felt the same made the ache in Harry's heart worse. But they both knew nothing could ever come of it. The magical world would never accept their hero and a son of a death eater to be friends let alone lovers. So after their few hours of making love and talking, they went their separate ways, both knowing how their lives would end up. Harry would marry Ginny, Draco would marry Astoria, they would have children, jobs, a home, but they could never be more than just two old enemies that finally cleared the air. The most they could ever do if they saw each other in public was to say hello, Harry would love to do more, a lot more that involved their naked bodies, but that could never happen, not again.

Harry takes a deep breath and enters the strange but fantastic house, 'Hi.'

'Harry, it's about time. Did you get everything done?' Arthur asked.

'Yep, then saw Andromeda about Teddy.'

'I've cleaned out Percy's old room for you, so why don't you settle in,' Molly said.

'Thanks,' Harry walks up to the room that would be his to use until he started work and got his own home. He knew he could buy one now, but he wasn't ready to have that type of responsibility, he wanted to take this time while he could, time to not worry or think of anything too serious.

'Hey you.'

Harry turns to see Ginny standing at the door, 'Hey,' guilt filled his stomach, but Harry knew this was one time he could never be honest with his girlfriend, she would never know that he had sex with Draco Malfoy, nor that he preferred men, but the magical world did not accept same sex relationships, 'Sorry it took so long, people kept hanging around Hogwarts.'

'It's fine, but you never did tell me why you had to wait until everyone left.'

'I know,' Harry turned and finished putting away his clothes.

'So you're still not going to tell me?'

'No, there's some things I can't tell anyone, not even you Ginny, I hope you can accept that.'

'I don't like it, but after some of the things I have heard I realise that you can't always expect to know everything.'

'Normally I'm the type that would expect nothing to be kept between us, but apart from trying to forget all that's happened, some of what I know is something I just can't talk about.'

'It's fine, even if I don't like it,' Ginny stepped into the room and closed the door, 'So we're good.'

Harry turned around, 'Yeah, if you can accept there are things I can't talk about, we're good. I am surprised that you are taking this so well.'

'I want a life with you Harry, a future, but I spoke with dad while we were at Muriel's. He explained that sometimes even couples had to keep things from each other, as long as those things aren't things that could affect their relationship, like cheating.'

'I suppose that everyone needs to keep certain things to themselves. But I want to talk to you about something, can we sit for a minute?'

Ginny sat on the bed, Harry sat beside her, 'You're not breaking up with me again, are you Harry?'

'No, but you might want to. We both said we care about each other, I do, very much, but I'm not the same as I was when we were last together. So much has happened, so much that I have to live with. I just want you to know that I'm not how I was before.'

'I think everyone has changed because of this war Harry, it's understandable. But what I never told you was that I love you. I didn't want you to feel pressured, you had enough on your mind, we could all see how tense and stressed you were. So saying that, I'm sure I will learn to love the new you.'

'I'm glad you never told me before because I did have enough to think about. I did break up with you in the hope to keep you safe, if they found out how you felt I'm not sure what they would have done to you.'

'They did question me about you, I told them you broke up with me and I had no idea where you were. For some reason they seemed to believe me. But you don't love me, do you Harry?'

'Give me time Gin, you know I care about you and I want a future with you. I just think it's because I've never loved anyone that I'm not sure I know what love is right now. For all I know I could love you, I don't know. So let's just take this easy, see what happens.'

'Alright, but you haven't kissed me.'

Harry gave a very small smile, 'I wanted to explain things first.'

Ginny figured Harry thought she might not want him now, but he thought wrong, she pushed him back then captured his lips with her own.

'Oh shit.'

Harry and Ginny's lips parted, they laughed before sitting up, 'It seems every time I'm snogging your sister you interrupt us, why is that Ron?'

'If I knew you were snogging I probably would have yelled through the closed door instead of seeing it. But mum has lunch ready.'

'We'll be right down, I haven't finished kissing my boyfriend yet,' Ginny turned, pushed Harry back again, making him laugh and making Ron grimace before she captured Harry's lips again. Harry always enjoyed kissing Ginny and since he did care about her, maybe not as much as he cared for Draco, but he knew nothing could come of that. With Ginny, he could give her a good life, he just wasn't sure he could commit fully, but no one would ever know that, that will be a secret he always keeps no matter what.

Ron hurried down the stairs to sit beside his girlfriend, 'What's up Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Ginny and Harry are snogging.'

'They have been apart for a long time, I'm sure they're just catching up,' Arthur said calmly but noticed all his sons glanced towards the roof, 'No, not one of you boys are going to interfere, let them be.'

'But Ginny's not of age yet and their up there alone,' Bill said.

'With a house full of people, plus I don't think Harry is the type to talk Ginny into anything especially when she is not of age.'

'I'm not,' Harry said as he stepped into the kitchen holding Ginny's hand, 'You boys can relax and know you're sister's virtue is safe with me,' Harry kissed Ginny very softly, then took a bottle of firewhiskey out of his jacket pocket, 'Does anyone want a drink?' the whole kitchen fell silent, but everyone shook their heads, Harry shrugged then poured himself a drink and everyone noticed it wasn't a small drink but almost a full glass.

'I think you're a bit young to be drinking Harry,' Molly said sounding her usual disapproving self.

'I'm an adult Mrs. Weasley and after everything I've gone through, I like to have a drink, don't worry, I'm not going to get drunk, done that the other night, hated the hangover,' Harry sat beside Ginny, then took a sip of his drink, 'Oh that's good.' he could see everyone staring at him but Hermione had her normal disapproving face as well, where Ginny seemed to lose her eyebrows they raised so high, but he explained that he was a little different, she was finally seeing that for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Over the next few weeks everyone got to see how different Harry was. He did drink, usually a few glasses a day, he would sometimes be found alone, staring down at the orchard, he seemed quieter than normal, but one thing that Ginny didn't like was he never wanted to go anywhere. The only time he left the Burrow was to visit Teddy and he always did that alone, the one other time he left was to go shopping for some clothes, shoes and some new glasses.

Ginny had asked Harry if she could go with him to visit Teddy, but Harry said no, he wanted Teddy to get to know his godfather without anyone else around. He had promised Remus and Tonks that he would always be there for Teddy and he meant it. Ginny had only gone out with Harry when he went shopping, otherwise she ended up going to visit friends alone, sometimes she did go out with her mother to shop but she wanted to go places with her boyfriend, but he seemed content to stay home all the time. Ginny had been so frustrated that she went down to her father's shed.

'Dad, have you got a minute?'

'Of course Ginny, do you know I've been expecting a visit from you. This is about Harry, isn't it?'

'Yeah, he never wants to go anywhere, that's not really the life I expected to have with him.'

Arthur sat on one of his stools and pulled another close for his daughter, 'Give him time Ginny, Harry's had a very hard life, you know that. You can't expect him to be like other boys, not when he had Voldemort after him his whole life. But I think there's more to this as well, some I have no idea about because he refuses to talk about what he's been through. The one thing I do believe is part of Harry's problem, he killed Ginny, he killed Voldemort and I'm not sure he's handling that very well.'

'But Voldemort had to die or he could have killed all of us.'

'Yes, I know and Harry knows that as well. But to be the one responsible for the death of another person would not be an easy thing to live with. For all I know Harry might be wondering if he is the type that could kill if he found himself in that situation again, I don't believe he is, but Harry needs to make sure of that himself. Another reason I believe Harry doesn't like to go out a lot is the attention he would receive, he is known around the world, has been his whole life, but now it's different. He entered the magical world by going to Hogwarts so he never had to see how the rest of the world treated him, now though he would see it. You've seen the letters that keep being printed in the papers, letters to Harry thanking him for saving them.'

'I've seen them, but not all of them are thanking him.'

'No, he gets proposals all the time, some for marriage, some for sex, even women asking Harry to father their children. You know Harry would never take any of those up on their offer, he cares about you, Harry is not the type to cheat, he's very loyal.'

'Yeah, he is, but I still worry that he will get tempted. So about going out, even when he visits Teddy?'

'Let him have his godson to himself, to Harry it's like he has family again. I'm sure after some time you will be joining him when he sees Teddy. But don't keep asking him to go out, he will when he's ready. Just give him a bit more time, he's life changed so suddenly that it will take a while for him to accept a life he never expected to have.'

'Alright, thanks dad,' Ginny kissed her father's cheek then went back to the house.

During lunch an owl flew in and dropped one letter in front of Arthur and one letter in front of Harry. Everyone stared at both men while they read a letter with the minister's seal on it.

'What is it Arthur?' Molly asked anxiously.

'The new minister has asked me to attend a special meeting in his office tomorrow, to talk about some idea's he has and some changes he wishes to make.'

'I got the same invitation,' Harry stared down at the letter, 'I trust Kingsley but I hate politicians.'

'What are your instincts telling you?' Arthur asked.

Harry stared at the letter in front of him, 'That's it's all good, so it looks like a meeting with the new minister for magic.'

'Looks like a meeting for both of us, I'm curious as to what the new minister wants to change,' Arthur summoned two quills, handing one to Harry then both replied before handing the letters to the owl who was sitting on the back of the chair.

'So Kingsley didn't say what this meeting was about?' Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, 'No, just some changes and idea's, and he wants me there. I suppose I'll find out tomorrow.'

'Maybe he wants trustworthy and honest people's opinion on something. We all know there's some supporters in the ministry, they might never find them all, so he's talking to people he knows he can trust,' Charlie said.

'In time they might find the supporters but Kingsley will need people he can trust to help him clean out the ministry,' Harry thought for a minute, 'I could tell him that I don't want to be an auror anymore, do that while I'm there.'

'What, but you always said you wanted to be an auror, what changed?' Ron asked.

'I don't want a life filled with dark witches and wizards, not anymore. I still have no idea what I want to do. I suppose I'll figured it out sooner or later. I've never had a lot of time to think about the future.'

Arthur saw his daughter give a very small nod, 'Maybe now is the time to decide what you might want to do and it might not be anything you've ever considered before. But the only advice I will give you on that Harry, do something you like and want to do, not just because you're good at it. If you don't feel an auror is the right job for you then it shows your heart wouldn't be truly in it. You are a good fighter, you handle dangerous situations very well especially for someone your age, but it does not mean you are meant to do that with your life. Look at Charlie, he got very good grades in potions and charms, but his love of creatures decided what life he would have. Bill always enjoyed working out problems, so working on breaking curses is what he is happy with. Fred and George always enjoyed inventing things and they loved to play jokes on people, their dream was to open a shop and they are living that dream.'

'Ginny wants to play quidditch, it's her dream to play professionally,' Harry looked at his girlfriend, 'You'll be great at it because it's your passion,' Harry turned back to face the oldest Weasley, 'You're right Mr. Weasley, I need to find something I want to do, that I'm passionate about not something I just happen to be good at. I might talk to someone from the careers department at the ministry, get some idea's from them. Maybe I might end up like Fred and George, open some type of shop, but I have no idea what that would be. Right now the only thing I'm good at is killing dark wizards,' Harry shrugged.

'That's not the only thing you're good at,' Ginny said seriously before she put both her hands to Harry's face, 'You're good at snogging,' she kissed him right in front of everyone and for the first time, the kiss wasn't just a simple sweet kiss, but a very passionate kiss that had everyone turning away from the couple, but the Weasley boys all huffed or grimaced because they hated seeing their little sister lip locked with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Arthur and Harry were not the only two invited to the meeting with the minister for magic, Aberforth Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were also there, but there was another man that Kingsley introduced as Gawain Robards the man he appointed head auror. They sat and talked for three hours, all giving their opinions on a range of topics, all topics that were put forth was in the hope that it would better their world. When the meeting came to an end, the minister asked Harry to stay behind that he had something he wished to discuss.

'While I was here I was going to tell you that I've changed my mind about being an auror. I realised I didn't want a life full of fighting dark witches and wizards, after the last few years it showed me what my life would be like if I was an auror.'

'Do you know that I expected you would tell me that. My belief is that you thought training as an auror would help in your fight with Voldemort, am I right?'

'Exactly right minister, I never thought he'd be gone, but if I was an auror at least those skills would have helped.'

'They would have. But now I have a job I think would suit you, a job that is new, something I came up with and was lucky to have passed. There is no fighting involved, no nine to five sitting at a desk even if you will have a desk and an office, you do not have a boss, you will follow the guidelines set out and those guidelines are something that I helped create. This job would not suit everyone, I would say most would not be able to do this job, you on the other hand would handle it very well.'

'So not having my N.E.W.T.s won't come into this?'

'No, it does not require high scores, just the right attitude. Would you have a problem following those guidelines once the decision is made?'

'No, not if it's part of the job. But it all sounds good so far apart from knowing what the job is.'

'We'll get to that. Now this job will also need a confidentiality contract, magically signed contract, meaning you cannot talk about what you do, who you see, where you go, nothing about the actual job is to be discussed. The head of the wizengamot, Michael Tassy, you and I will be the only three that can discuss anything involved with this job. Does that worry you at all?'

'No, I'm used to keeping things to myself, Dumbledore had me keep a lot of secrets, he allowed me to tell Hermione and Ron some things, but not all things, so even today they do not know everything.'

'That's good to know, now I know you taught the DA, I don't know what you taught apart from advanced fighting skills. Can you fight off the imperius curse?'

'Yeah, Mad-eye taught me, you know, Crouch when he was posing as Mad-eye.'

'Yes, in your fourth year, very good Harry. That is not an easy curse to beat even for fully trained wizards, aurors are taught to beat it.'

'I remember Tonks telling me a few things, that was one and what gave me the idea to teach the DA, only three ended up learning to fight it.'

'Hermione being one of the three?'

'Actually, no, she couldn't do it. Neville was the first, then Ginny and Luna.'

'Surprising, what is your opinion on why those three could when others couldn't?'

'Neville because of his parents, when Bellatrix escaped Neville changed so dramatically that he used to get any spell I taught first, even over Hermione. Ginny, well, I think she's just powerful, look what she did to the hall of prophecy. Luna, I'm not sure about her, she's always been a little strange, but she is smart. She's quiet, so I think people were used to believing she couldn't do a lot when she could, they underestimated her but I got to see how good she was.'

'I only saw Luna once, very nice girl by the look of her. Ginny, yes, they are still cleaning up her mess,' both Kingsley and Harry laughed, 'You'll have to be careful you don't get her angry.'

'That's for sure, she's like her mother as well, a very quick temper.'

'Neville did surprise me, more than anyone. The way he stood up to Voldemort even after being tortured, he wasn't going to back down, you could see it.'

'Yeah, you could and I know Neville would have kept fighting even Voldemort if he had to.'

'Yes, and he will make an excellent auror.'

'An auror?' Harry couldn't help showing his surprise.

'Yes, he applied. He told Gawain that he found causing problems for the Carrow's to be very satisfying but he also like the fact he rescued a lot of children that had been tortured. He said he wanted to keep helping because it made him feel good about himself when he helped others, others that couldn't help themselves.'

'Neville amazed me, he ran the DA during that year, worked on plans, organised rescues, yeah, I think Neville would be a great auror.'

'He will, now though, this job. I'm sure you're curious just let me say that this idea came to me because of the way certain muggle countries deal with their worst criminals. I'm not sure you know this, but I am a halfblood, so I grew up with a television in my home. The back of the house was blocked from the rest so electrical equipment could work with only basic magic being used in the other parts of the house.'

'Blood status never worried me as I believe we're all magical, why does it matter if we're born to muggle parents, magical parents or even a parent that had a muggle parent like me.'

'I believe the same, we are all magical, that is why one of the laws I'm changing is to do with blood status. But now this job, do you know much about muggle law and how they deal with criminals?'

'Apart from going to jail, no, not really.'

'In some countries, sometimes not the whole country, just certain parts of those countries have what's called the death sentence.'

'Okay, no, I've never heard of that. So that's the job you want me to do?'

'Yes, once the trial is over, the wizengamot will vote on life in jail, meaning for the rest of their natural life, or years in jail, but now they will also vote on if that prisoner will be put to death. In the muggle world they have different methods, some are firing squads, they are shot, some are injected with drugs that will kill them, some are hanged. We're magical which means we would use the killing curse, it's quick and painless.'

'Do you know I never thought I would ever use that curse, it took my parents and Sirius. But after what I've seen and gone through, I think I could if someone deserved it. After the fighting Neville told me something that sickened me. He said the Carrow's and some of the Slytherin's that helped them had raped some of the younger kids, eleven years old, boys and girls.'

'Yes, we've been collecting all the details of what went on at Hogwarts during that time. One of the Carrow's survived and is in Azkaban, some of the Slytherin's are as well. Amycus will face trial and I believe with everything he did as a death eater including what he did to those children he deserves to be put to death. Azkaban is overflowing right now, that's what made me come up with this idea. Some like Bellatrix should not have been allowed to live to escape where she killed again, Greyback is another even though he was never in Azkaban, it's luckily those two are dead, but others are just as bad. So this job Harry, you would be literally killing people but only those the wizengamot vote to be put to death, do you want the job and could you do the job?'

Harry stared at Kingsley, a year ago he would have said no, now, everything has changed, he has changed, but one thing he was glad about, he couldn't tell anyone what he did for a living. Harry didn't think his friends, Ginny or the rest of the Weasley's would approve.

'I can do it Kingsley, when do I start?'

Kingsley nodded, 'Great, you start next week, we'll talk about it more once you've settled into your office, so now I'll get you to fill out and sign the contract then I will show you where you will spend part of your time.'

Harry nodded, took the form from Kingsley, filled it out, signed it then watched as Kingsley filed it. They left the office with Harry's thoughts on killing people that to him didn't deserve to live. If Bellatrix was still alive, Harry would take great pleasure in aiming that curse at her, then watching as the light left her eyes, just like he had seen when she killed Sirius, his life left his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry left his office but decided it was time to make out his will and to know more about how the magical world was run and since he was in the ministry, he decided to get some books so he knew what the world he lived in was like when it came to their laws. When he was finished in there, doing more than his will, he headed back to the Burrow. Now he was about to start work, it might be time to get his own place.

'Your meeting went a long time, nothing wrong is there Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, Kingsley offered me a job, I took it and went to check out my office and what I will be doing.'

'So do we get to know what this job is?' Ron asked.

'No, I had to sign a magical binding confidentiality contract, I can't talk about it in anyway.'

'Must be a very serious job if you had to sign one of those, only Unspeakables and aurors sign those types of contracts,' Arthur said.

'Yeah, Kingsley mentioned that, he had to make sure I could fight off the imperius curse so I don't talk about what I do. I start next week, it's good money, so I figured I might look for my own place now. With this job I know there will be days I want time alone.'

'When will we see each other?' Ginny asked.

'We will, I'll come over after work some days and I don't work weekends, so I can split my time between you, work and Teddy.'

'Okay, but I'm not sure about keeping this a secret, it's just a job, surely you could talk to people you trust.' Ginny frowned.

'I do trust all of you but it's not the type of job that can be discussed.'

'I don't believe husbands and wives should have any secrets, it could cause a rift in the relationship,' Molly said.

'I'm like mum there,' Ginny sulked.

'Then we don't get married, I want this job and I know it's a job I will enjoy and be good at. But if you can't accept the fact I have to keep it quiet, then maybe we won't work.'

'No,' Ginny said urgently, 'I'll get used to it.'

'You're choice Gin, so maybe in the next year or two will get you used to me not talking about my day at work. If you can, then we can talk about the future.'

'A year or two, you want to wait that long before we talk about marriage?'

'You know I don't really like the idea of marriage, I'm only considering it for you.'

'Why don't you like marriage?' Arthur asked.

'To me it's like you belong to someone, that they have the right to tell you what you can and can't do, that you have to share everything, including what one of you might have had before the marriage. But I won't be told what to do in my personal life, it's just something I don't want, that won't change whether I'm married or not.'

'There is always a bit of give and take in marriages, that's how you work things out,' Molly said.

'You know I wouldn't tell you what to do Harry.'

'No, probably not, but it's something you need to know. I don't expect you to do everything I told you to do because I know I wouldn't do it or like it. Right now we do care about each other, but you can't predict how you will feel in ten years or if you're personality changes. So getting all this stuff out now is good actually, let's us both know where we stand. We've already had a few arguments because I'm not one for going out. Maybe when you're a famous quidditch player you keep being invited to functions that I refuse to go to, it could make you think twice.'

'It seems you've done a lot of thinking about all this Harry,' Arthur said.

'I have, I know Ginny's not the type to demand stuff, but it's just the way I am. I've never had to share my life with anyone, so I'm used to doing things for myself, it'll take a while to share part of my life, but I could never share it all, it's not who I am,' Harry turned back to his girlfriend, 'Anyway, since I'm going to look for a place to live, a place we might end up living in together, do you want to help pick out the right house?'

'Yes, I would like that Harry.'

'So we'll head to Godric's Hollow tomorrow then.'

'You want to live in Godric's Hollow?' Ginny asked and everyone saw the disappointment on her face.

'Yes, my father's family has lived there for generations, I want to live in that town. But the moment I saw it I just loved it, it was small and being part magical part muggle just felt perfect to me, I'm part magical, part muggle, so it suits me. But it's also a way I can feel closer to my parents, to live in the town they lived in. Sirius told me my parents loved it there, he even liked it that's why he spent so much time at the house. Anyway, we'll look around tomorrow, see what's available for sale,' Harry kissed Ginny's cheek then hurried up the stairs.

'It seems Harry's making all the decisions Ginny,' Ron said.

'Yes, he is and I don't like it, but if I disagree then I know what he will say. I never realised Harry was so blasted stubborn, he never used to be.'

'He was Ginny, you just never saw it, Ron and I did, quite a few times. One thing I can say, Harry will not change his mind once he's made a decision. But he even surprised me, I'm not sure how to take this new Harry. I know it's not that, it's just the fact that we never did talk about normal things, like hobbies, families, marriage, where to live, what will be doing for work, it was all on Voldemort. But I saw Godric's Hollow last Christmas, it is a nice town, have you ever been there Ginny?'

'No, I know all about it, naturally, but I always loved the city life, so I was hoping to live in a big city.'

'I can tell you now Harry will never live in a city, I could probably say with confidence that Harry will want a house that is not close to neighbours, maybe even with some land around it so he can have some privacy.'

'So a recluse in away, like he is here, I might need to think about this even if I do love Harry,' Ginny got up and headed outside.

'I think Ginny is seeing what her life with Harry will be like,' Arthur sighed.

'They shouldn't keep secrets, that won't help their marriage,' Molly said.

'Harry's used to keeping secrets, so taking a job where he can't talk about it fits with his personality. I know I couldn't handle Ron keeping secrets from me, I'd always be worried what those secrets were, if they concern me in anyway.'

'Just listening before, I don't think Ginny and Harry are right for each other. Harry might be my mate, but you have to share your life in a relationship, Harry seems to want a separate life, that won't work,' Ron said.

'I think we'll all see if this might work or not, but at least they do have time before they get serious,' Arthur said, but he had to admit that he didn't believe Ginny and Harry were suited, so he was going to watch his daughter and her boyfriend very closely over the next few months.

Hermione had hoped that when she married Ron, Harry would marry Ginny, then they would end up family, now it looked like it will never happen.

Ron realised that his best mate and his sister were too different to make their relationship work. He'd never really noticed before, but now it was easy to see. He might hate seeing Harry snog Ginny, now he may have to get used to seeing Ginny snogging other blokes, Ron just hoped he liked them, or at least got on with them. One thing Ron hoped if Harry and Ginny did break up, that Ginny didn't end up with a Slytherin. He didn't think she would, but you never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next few days, Harry and Ginny kept going into Godric's Hollow to look for a home. Ginny realised Hermione was right, Harry was looking for house with land surrounding it, something secluded and away from the public eye, her first thought was she knew she wouldn't be happy living like that. When she spoke privately to Hermione, she thought Ginny liked the noise and the activities of city life because she grew up surrounded in people, six brothers and her parents. Harry on the other hand spent most of his childhood alone, then only with Hermione and Ron once he started at Hogwarts. So to Harry, being secluded would be how he would live, so it meant Ginny had more to think about.

Ginny stood next to Harry while he stared around at yet another property, she admitted the house was beautiful and a good size, but again it was very secluded which meant Ginny would only see people when she left the house.

'This is it, I can feel it, this is the place,' Harry smiled as he looked around, then he turned to face the woman who had been showing him the property, 'I'll take it.'

'Excellent, we can go back to my office and do the paperwork. As I've said, the house is ready to move in once you transfer the money.'

'Then let's do it, now I can't wait to move in,' Harry turned to face Ginny, 'What do you think?'

'It's nice, very quiet though.'

'Exactly, it's perfect.'

Ginny saw how excited Harry looked, the first time she had ever seen excitement on his face, so she smiled making Harry believed she liked it as well when in fact she hated it and only because it was so secluded and so quiet, nothing about this place was her at all.

After Harry signed all the papers, he transferred the money, then he was handed the keys to his first home, his home, his very own home and he couldn't stop grinning.

'I hope you enjoy your life in Godric's Hollow Mr. Potter.'

'I was told that my parents loved their life in this town, so I know I will, thank you,' Harry shook her hand then took Ginny's hand before leaving the office, 'I'm anxious to get some furniture now, I want to move in quickly. Maybe I could just get a few things to start with, bed, sofa's, a table, kitchen stuff, you know, the basics.'

'Yes, you could, but it's almost dinner time, we should get home.'

'I want to look around for a while, see what type of furniture there is. I've never had to buy all this stuff before.'

'Do you mind doing that alone, I'm knackered.'

'Oh sure Gin, if you want to head home you should, I'll be good by myself.'

'Okay,' Ginny felt very confused so she needed time alone. She kissed Harry on the cheek then apparated away.

'Where's Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Still at Godric's Hollow, he bought a house, now he's looking at furniture.'

'So was Hermione right about the type of place Harry would buy?' Arthur asked but he already knew the answer, he could see it on his daughter's face.

'Yes, the house is right in the middle of a lot of land and surrounded in trees, even a forest around part of it. I admit the house is beautiful, but it's just so quiet and secluded, like it's in the middle of nowhere.'

'Not something you want right?' Ron shrugged.

'No, it's nothing I want, none of it's me,' Ginny sighed but turned and walked up the stairs.

'What do you think Ginny will do Mr. Weasley?' Hermione asked.

'After thinking seriously what her life with Harry will be like living there she will tell Harry it's not for her. I know she loves him and sometimes couples have to compromise, but this house and the town is something Harry refuses to compromise on. As Hermione said, Harry would never live in a city and that's what Ginny wants, she doesn't want to compromise on that, so this is showing how different they are. So I can see Ginny telling Harry that they can't stay together.'

'I think you're right,' Hermione sighs but noticed Ron seemed to nod in agreement.

No one saw Harry that night, but he walked down the stairs the following morning to join them all for breakfast.

'You came in late last night,' Hermione said again sounding disapproving.

'I ended up buying some stuff then spent a lot of time at my house working out where it should go. I changed the living room around a dozen times until I had it right, at least for now,' Harry saw Ginny step into the kitchen, 'Morning Ginny.'

'Harry, can we talk before we get breakfast?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry followed Ginny outside not knowing everyone that was in the kitchen was staring after them and all of them thought they knew what Ginny was going to say. They were all anxious to find out what was going on outside, but no one moved from their seats, just sat and waited.

It was only ten minutes later that they walked inside, Harry didn't stop at the table, just ran up the stairs.

'It's over,' Ginny said sadly as she sat down beside her father who put his arm around his daughter.

'It's probably for the best Ginny, it seems you and Harry are just too different.'

'The thing is, he said he thinks he loves me, but he wasn't giving up the house in Godric's Hollow, he still wouldn't compromise on that. I can't live there, it's just too quiet, he said he couldn't live in a big town or a city, it's not him, like Godric's Hollow is not me, we're just too different. But that town is just so small and quiet, I wouldn't be happy there, so there's no way I could live like that.'

'Well you won't be,' Harry had his bag over his shoulder, 'Thanks for letting me stay Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure we'll see each other around.'

'You're welcome anytime Harry,' Arthur said.

'We're sorry it didn't work out between you and Ginny,' Molly said.

'Yeah, it seems we're just too different, so it just wasn't meant to be,' Harry handed Hermione a piece of parchment, 'If you want to visit, that's the address, I better go.'

Hermione stood up and hugged Harry, 'We'll visit, a lot, go settle in.'

'We'll be there mate,' Ron said.

'Okay, bye,' Harry gave everyone a small smile then hurried from the house. The moment he stepped outside Ginny burst into tears.

'You'll find someone you're suited for Ginny.'

'I've dreamt of marrying Harry for so long, now it's not going to happen,' Ginny got up and ran up the stairs with her parents eyes following her, but so were Ron and Hermione's eyes.

'I don't get it, if he loved her why wouldn't he change his mind on the house?' Ron said.

'Ron, we know Harry more than anyone, you know he's a quiet person, he's a bit of a loner really. But he never knew his parent's, he doesn't even know anything about his family, this way he can at least feel close to them by living in a town the Potters have lived in for nearly a thousand years. Maybe for the right person people can compromise, Harry must have wanted the house and town more than Ginny, so she wasn't right for him. But think of it this way as well, she didn't want to compromise on where she lived, she wants the city life. You know, I heard so many boys say they thought Ginny was pretty, maybe we could get Ginny to meet some others.'

'Let's leave it for now, at least I don't have to see her snogging anyone for a while.'

'Maybe Ginny can concentrate on getting some try outs, it's her dream to play quidditch, let her put her energy into that, it might help her get over Harry.'

'Yeah, she should concentrate on something other than Harry. I might get the boys together to fly with her, get her back into shape, I think they would all like to help Ginny make a team.'

'That's a good idea Ron, you contact them after you've eaten breakfast,' Molly smiled fondly at her youngest son because he wanted to help his sister over her broken heart especially since the broken heart she has right now came from his best friend. So Molly knew her son was feeling a little guilty that Harry, his friend has hurt his sister even if he never meant to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Working for the ministry meant Harry had to wear robes so he decided to get some fancy type robes, all different colours and some that reminded him of Dumbledore's flamboyant robes. The first time he wore those he received a lot of strange or stunned looks from people as he walked through the atrium of the ministry of magic.

Over the next few months Harry had settled into his new job, the first couple of months was learning how to conduct himself, how to put his application in when the minister would notify him that he would be needed at Azkaban. He had to get used to having a secretary who also had to sign a confidentiality contract as she would take down what was talked about in his office or any time Harry had to do his job, she would need to fill out official files that was kept in her locked filing cabinet.

His first visit to Azkaban was for the death eater named Walden McNair and even though this would be the first time Harry ever used the killing curse, he remembered that McNair had taken great joy in being the one to kill Buckbeak and would have done it if it hadn't been for Hermione using the time turner, but Harry also remembered McNair in the graveyard when he was fourteen, how much joy he got out of Harry's pain, he enjoyed seeing a fourteen year old boy tortured. He was one of those that laughed when Harry faced Voldemort in the forbidden forest, so to Harry sending him to death wasn't hard at all and he got to see fear on the death eaters face when Harry announced his time was up, then he got to see the life leave his eyes as he fell to the ground. Even though Harry thought this job was made for him he wasn't keen on all the paperwork he had to do after his visits to Azkaban but he knew it was part of the job.

During this time Harry did see some of his friends who got jobs at the ministry, Ron, Neville, Michael, Ernie and Padma Patil all joined the auror department, Hermione doing what she always wanted, working on laws that might help all creatures like house elves. He saw other friends, like Parvati Patil who worked in the department of criminal records, Susan bones worked in the department of magical burials, Hannah Abbott worked in the department of magical transport, so many of his friends worked for the ministry of magic so he sometimes got to speak with them during his lunch hour on the days he spent at the ministry and every one of them were all surprised at Harry's robes, very colourful robes they never thought Harry would wear.

Even though he wasn't with Ginny, something Harry thought was best given his preferences, he still spent time with Ron and had visited the Burrow a couple of times but those times he usually made sure Ginny wasn't there but sometimes they couldn't help being in the same place at the same time.

Harry didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own home, but there had been a couple of family dinners that Molly Weasley insisted that Harry join which meant Ginny would also be there, but they both ignored each other and spoke to others around the table. He knew some of the Weasley's thought Harry should have compromised but he couldn't, not on where he lived, not with going out, he wasn't one for spending time in pubs or clubs and he knew they didn't like the fact that he could not talk about his job. But Harry wouldn't just take their criticism, he said straight out that Ginny also wouldn't compromise on where she wanted to live. But to Harry it worked out well, he knew even with how he felt about Ginny that it just wouldn't work. He did love her but he wasn't in love with her and he knew that came down to the fact that he preferred men but that life was something he could never have.

Harry had bought everything for his home, but he wanted to do something else so he walked through the town of Godric's Hollow, receiving smiles from some of the witches and wizards in the town, he also still got his hand shook and thanked, but he had started to get used to all the attention even if he didn't like it.

As Harry walked down the road towards his parent's house he saw someone he was very familiar with standing staring at the house, it made Harry's heart lurch at the sight of him. Harry wasn't sure why he was here of all places but since he was Harry figured he would probably find out.

'Draco.'

The blond turned, 'Harry, I didn't think I'd see you here.''

'I live here now but I often visit the cemetery, I haven't been to the house since last Christmas, I thought it was time. Why are you here?' Harry waved his hand at the house but noticed Draco looked uncomfortable, 'You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious. I know this house gets a lot of visitors, usually people that need something to inspire them or to give them hope, that's what I've been told by some.'

'I've heard that before, so since I needed to figure something out I would see if this place would help me, give me some type of inspiration. But I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you want some privacy.'

Harry felt his heart flutter the moment he saw the blond, and now they were standing a few feet from each other Harry didn't want him to go.

'Wait, don't go.'

'It can't change anything Harry, you know that so why put us both through it.'

'I know, but we can talk, as friends, no one has to know more than that. Why don't you come back to my place for a while?'

Draco sighed, 'God Harry, it's been so hard over the last few months. Now, seeing you again, I want to go with you, but I don't want to, I don't want to be hurt and going with you now could be a big mistake.'

'How can taking some time for just us be a mistake. We can't be honest or have what we want, not in public, but just some time alone where no one will find out, that can't hurt not if we both want too and I know I do.'

'I can't resist, even though I wish I could. But weren't you going to visit your parent's home?'

'I can do that any time since I live here,' Harry quickly conjured a note then handed it to Draco, 'That's the address, please come.'

'Okay, I'll walk through the town for a while so it doesn't look suspicious.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled then watched Draco walk off then turned to stare at the house. He needed to make anyone that saw him think he was thinking about his parents and nothing else, so even though Harry wasn't sure if anyone was watching him he stayed staring at the house for a few minutes then he blew a kiss towards the house before walking off, back to his house and he hoped Draco didn't change his mind.

Harry paced his living room near the entrance way for fifteen minutes before he heard the knock on his front door. He raced towards it hardly believing how excited he was at being able to see Draco in the privacy of his own home. He yanked opened the door and couldn't help the huge grin on his face.

Draco chuckled, 'Such a teenage response, like a young boy in love.'

'Smart arse, get in here.'

'Now he's being all bossy,' Draco smiled then stepped into Harry's house and straight into Harry's arms as the door shut loudly behind him, 'Why are we doing this to ourselves Harry?'

'So we can have one bit of happiness, to have something we both want even if it's just now. We can keep this quiet Draco, no one needs to know anything.'

'What if you're friends pop in for a visit, I think it would look suspicious if I was here?'

'They can't just floo in, they apparate but they also can't get in the house unless I let them in. I had a lot of people turning up right after I moved in so I had to put some enchantments up to get some privacy.'

'It seems you have an answer for everything, so there's no use trying to fight this. Take me to your bedroom Potter,' Draco smirked making Harry laugh but Draco was being pulled through the large house, upstairs and straight into a very large and beautifully furnished bedroom with a bed that would easily fit the two men with plenty of room to spare.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Ron had been listening to Parvati Patil and Susan Bones, Susan had explained that part of her job was to organise burials for people that had no family or no money, some families wanted nothing to do with them so they refused to pay for a funeral. Parvati explained that it was her job to keep records on who visited any prisoner at Azkaban, whether family of the people locked up or people like aurors.

'So what you're saying Parvati is that Harry has visited Azkaban six times in the last four months, visiting different prisoners. Then Susan tells me that the burials she's organised happen to be for the same people Harry went to see. You two don't have confidentiality clauses connected to your jobs, I do and I know Harry does since he told us he had to sign that contract before he started work which was five months ago. I can only speak with my wife about my job and even then I can't go into all details, so right now I can tell Hermione some things but not a lot as she's not my wife, she still my girlfriend. But as an auror even if I'm still training, I'm an auror who attends trials and I found something out that the new minister implemented not long after he was given the permanent minister's job, he brought in something that's very unexpected but so many thought it was the way to go.'

'Look Ron, maybe we're wrong, but I don't think we are and I hate the fact that I believe Harry could do this. So couldn't you talk to Hermione then she can talk to us, that's not against the rules you have to follow as an auror. We promise not to tell anyone, but this isn't sitting well with me,' Susan said.

'I'll see what I can do. If Hermione contacts you then you'll know. I better get back to work, thanks for explaining all this,' Ron waited until his two female friends left, 'Neville, can you join me for lunch?'

'Yeah, sure Ron, is it about what you three were talking about?'

'Yes, it is, something that is very disturbing.'

'Then let's go.'

Neville and Ron left the auror office, they were sitting in a back corner of the ministry's dining room, Hermione joined them a few minutes later.

'Okay, Parvati told me that Harry has visited Azkaban six times in the last four months, the six prisoners he saw happen to be the six prisoners that Susan organised burials for and she was told about them within an hour after Harry's visit.'

'Okay, since we do know that the wizengamot hand out the death sentence to certain prisoners it seems Harry is the one that is putting the prisoners to death,' Neville said.

'But Harry told us he would never use the killing curse because it took his parents and Sirius. Maybe his job is to witness it, not actually killing. You can't be positive Harry is doing that.'

'No one else is there Hermione, Harry goes in alone, that's what Parvati said. We know if the prisoners need to be questioned then an auror is usually the one doing the questioning or guarding whoever is there. Sometimes it's an auror who goes with visitors unless it's from a family member, then it's hit wizards that keep watch. Harry has no one with him when he goes there, Parvati does the paperwork on who does visit Azkaban and he's always alone, then Susan is being told to organise burials for the prisoners Harry visited, it's just too coincidental to be anything else.'

Hermione sighs, 'Remember what Harry said when the minister first offered him a job, he said this job wouldn't suit a lot of people, that most couldn't do it. Before we bring this up with him Ron, let's make sure. You find out when the next prisoner is sentenced to death, speak with Susan and Parvati and see if Harry ends up in Azkaban at the same time. But I can't believe Harry could do this.'

'Maybe seeing so much death over the years made him look at this type of situation differently. Think of it this way, Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort, his godfather was murdered by Bellatrix and he saw that happen, Cedric was murdered right in front of him by Pettigrew, he saw Dumbledore killed even though we know he asked Snape to do that. He saw Remus and Tonks' bodies after the fighting, the parents of his godson, he saw Colin who was at Hogwarts because of him. Harry has been surrounded in death all his life, maybe he thinks a job of killing death eaters is what he's suited for.' Neville said.

'If Harry is doing this then I'm glad Ginny broke up with him. I don't think I would like my sister married to a murderer.'

'How can you call Harry that especially if it's a job that he is ordered to do, so it's not really murder?' Hermione asked.

'I don't mean it in the sense that he kills innocent people, but he does still murder, technically anyway. He signed a confidentiality contract when he took the job so I doubt he can tell us if he is doing this.'

'He won't need to, if we ask and he refuses to answer that gives us the answer. We've talked about other things and he tells us, like how he has a secretary, that he spends only half a day in his office and only three times a week, otherwise he's in meetings with the minister or the head of the wizengamot. So you see, he can say some things. If he tells us outright it's no, we know he's not doing it, if he refuses to tell us then we know he does, simple.'

'You have a very clever girlfriend Ron, we all know Harry doesn't lie to us, his closest friends. So when are you seeing Harry again?'

'We see him once a week, we either go to his place for dinner or he comes to ours, sometimes mum and dad put on family dinners and he's invited to them as well. But we'll wait until the next prisoner is sentenced to death, see if he goes to Azkaban.'

'Let me know, because it's hard to believe Harry could do that.' Neville said.

'I don't want to believe it, but the evidence does seem to support it and Ron could never find out how the prisoners are put to death or by whom,' Hermione sighs.

'Every time I asked I was told the same thing, that's confidential and only those that need to know, do know. I think we already know though, but like with anything, we need proof, so we'll get proof.' Ron shrugged.

'Would it make you feel any different about Harry if he is the one that kills those death eaters?' Neville looked between Ron and Hermione.

'I hope it doesn't, but I can't say for sure until I know for certain,' Ron said.

'It won't, it just might mean trying to act like we don't know what he does so I don't have to think about it.'

'Because of my parents, I can actually understand why the minister came up with this. I would have liked to be the one to take out Bellatrix. But think of it this way, if she was put to death the first time she was locked up, she wouldn't have escaped to kill again and we know she did, not to mention how many times she tortured someone. Think of it this way as well, we grew up in a time where hearing about death was an everyday occurrence, we might not have seen it except for when Sirius died and the night at Hogwarts but Harry did see death, a lot of death, that could change a lot of people.'

'I said I wanted to kill death eaters,' Ron sighed, Hermione gave him a kindly smile where Neville's eyes widened in surprised, 'After Fred died, all I could think about was killing them, if it wasn't for Hermione and Harry I know I would have done it. That's not a nice thing to say or to consider doing it, but it's the truth.'

'Neville's parents have never had a life with their son, he's seen what their like so I understand why Neville would have liked to take care of Bellatrix, you're the same Ron, you saw your brother die. Harry did have a hard time after Sirius died and after Dumbledore died, he also felt guilty after Snape died. I think Neville's right, Harry's used to seeing death so doing a job where he kills those responsible for his life is what he believes suits him.'

Hermione, Ron and Neville all knew the truth but they still wanted it proven and the only way that could happen is if Harry refused to say yes, no or he couldn't talk about it when he was asked about his job and if he did that they had their proof.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Kingsley stepped into Harry's outer office, 'Sharon, is he in?'

'Yes minister, doing his paperwork for his next visit to Azkaban.'

Kingsley knocked but opened the door and stepped into Harry's office, 'Even though I've seen you a lot over the last few months, it's still surprising to see those robes on you.'

Harry laughed, 'Everyone was surprised, but I like them and I think they suit me. Now why would the minister visit me in my office instead of asking me to his office?'

'I got word that there's been some enquires about certain deaths and who visits Azkaban.'

'We said that might happen minister, so even though we can't talk about it, it wouldn't be too hard for the right people to put it together. I could probably guess who has been enquiring about my job and who they talked to, so I can expect to be asked even if I bound by magical law not to talk about what I do. So, any suggestions?'

'I have been considering something but I don't want to do it, but maybe we don't need to keep your agenda secret anymore. At first it was because we weren't sure how this would be taken by the people and you are thought of as a hero; that might not have gone down well. But I've had nothing but positive responses to the death eaters being put to death. So many people have suffered because of them and if some didn't escape there might not have been as many innocent people killed,' Kingsley sat down then outlined his two ideas, he could see Harry wasn't keen on one, but they both knew they needed to think seriously about this before they decide what they were going to do.

That evening while Harry was occupied with Draco, Pig flew into the room causing both of them to stop for a few minutes so Harry could read the letter.

'Harry, mum wants you to come to dinner on Saturday night, hope you can,' Harry panted, then summoned a quill and replied to Ron's note, handed it to the small owl, watched it leave before he turned back to the blond under him, 'Now, where were we?'

'I believe you were using your mouth to suck me, so get back to it Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Now who's being bossy, but since this is something I want and happen to enjoy, it's an easy order to obey,' Harry smirked then lowered his head, taking Draco's length into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

Even though both men knew they could never show their feelings in public, they could in every way there was in private, so over the last month they met at Harry's house three times a week, they didn't always end up in bed straight away, sometimes they had dinner together, they talked quite a lot. Draco explained how his mother was still writing to him about marrying Astoria Greengrass and how he needed to produce an heir to keep the Malfoy name alive, that was his reason for being at the Potter home the day Harry saw him, he was trying to decide what to do.

Harry explained that he would love to keep the Potter name alive, but no one took his interest, the closest was Ginny who didn't want the life Harry offered. They both knew that wizards can get pregnant, but they knew as well that if one of them did it would mean a lot of questions, questions they couldn't answer. Harry and Draco both realised they wanted each other so they had their answer, Draco wouldn't marry Astoria and Harry wouldn't get into any relationship, apart from the one he had with Draco.

Harry apparated to the Burrow then headed straight inside, he greeted everyone, he even gave Ginny a small smile which she didn't return, not that Harry expected her to, but he tried to make every effort so when he was at the Burrow it wouldn't be too tense.

'So how's the auror office Ron?'

'Busy, like always, what about you, been busy?'

'A little, but it's like that with my job. What about you Hermione, busy, making any head way in freeing house elves?'

'Not yet, but I won't give up, it's just not as easy as I thought it would be. But for someone that I know can be very observant you haven't seemed to notice something,' Hermione's hand flexed as it sat on the table.

'I noticed the ring Hermione, I didn't think I should say anything until you did.' Harry smirked making his friends laugh.

'Yes, I asked Hermione to marry me.'

Harry got up and hugged his two best friends, 'I'm happy for you, so when's the big day?'

'We're still deciding on a date, I only just asked her mate. But I wanted to ask you to be my best man?'

'Wow, yeah, of course I will, I'm honoured mate,' Harry hugged Ron again. Everyone glanced at Ginny who was beside Hermione but when Harry let Ron go he noticed, 'Something going on?'

'I asked Ginny to be my bride's maid, she said only if you weren't the best man because the bride's maid and best man are supposed to sit together and dance with each other.'

'Okay, I'm fine with that, but it seems Ginny's not, so I'll leave this decision up to the bride and groom, me as best man or Ginny as bride's maid since she won't if I am.'

'We've been best friends for eight years, you have to be my best man and Hermione agrees since you're her best friend as well. I explained this to Ginny and the family, but it comes down to what Hermione and I want and we want you.'

'We don't like that this is causing a rift, but it is Ron and Hermione's decision, so it means you're best man which also means you are involved with the preparations for the wedding,' Arthur said.

'I don't think I'll even go, maybe I'll go on holidays when the wedding happens.'

'That's being selfish Ginny, it's a family event, a wedding that all the family should attend. We even have to invite Muriel, none of us want her there but she's family,' Arthur said.

'Think of this Ginny, if you don't go to Ron's maybe everyone else will not go to yours when you get married, it's something you might have to think about,' Molly said in her usual disapproving voice.

'Look, maybe it's best if I back out, Ron can use Neville.'

'No, you are going to be my best man, Hermione wants you to as well, you said yes, you are not backing out now mate. My so called sister can be as selfish as she wants so let her sulk like a little kid, she'll miss all the fun. When Ginny marries, we won't go to hers if that's the way she wants to be. This is our wedding and we both want you.'

Ginny glared at her brother then Harry before heading upstairs, everyone at the table heard a loud bang as she slammed her bedroom door.

'It is you're wedding, I just want you two happy and if that means I'm with you on the day, then I am. But I hate making her feel like that, it's just me, she doesn't like me the way I am now. She wants me the way I was or to be how she wants. I hate how crowded the ministry gets so I could never live in a big town or city, I just can't do that.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, she'll get over you one day, but now let's eat.' Molly started to load up the table with food, everyone dishing themselves up some dinner, but they all noticed that Molly loaded another plate, placed it on a tray and took it upstairs to Ginny.

So while they ate, Harry, Hermione and Ron discussed the wedding and who Hermione would get to be brides maid now that Ginny refused, her other closest friend was Susan Bones, they had been close since their first year at Hogwarts and still see each other quite often, so Hermione said she would talk to her the next day at the ministry since they both worked there.

Harry knew it was getting close to either bringing up the subject he needed to or his friends would bring it up and wondered how they would take it, but if they already suspected which Harry believed they do, they seem fine with him and what he does for a living, especially since they want him to be best man at the wedding, he would soon know one way or another, he was sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After dinner the whole family Hermione and Harry minus Ginny went into the living room, Arthur poured everyone a drink, levitating them to each of the people in the room before sitting down.

'You know how you asked about how my job was, well I've had another duty added to my job, something Kingsley asked me to do. It seems that there have been some enquiries about a certain confidential jobs, so he wanted me to investigate before he decided what he should do about it. He talked about taking it to the Obliviators as certain jobs are confidential and shouldn't be known to anyone apart from those involved. We had a lot of discussions about this trying to decide what to do, a very stressful couple of weeks, for both of us.'

'The Obliviators, does that mean the people making enquiries would have their memory's wiped?' Hermione asked and she couldn't hide how panicked she looked.

'Yes, that's basically it since they have been delving into stuff they shouldn't.'

'Um Harry,' Ron hesitated.

Harry cut in quickly, 'We decided not to involve the Obliviators, that mainly came down to the fact we always knew this couldn't be kept secret, not if the right people started to get suspicious. So even though I still can't discuss my job, it's going to be known what I do.'

'So what we found out is right, you're the one that carries out the sentence to those death eaters?' Ron asked timidly.

'Yes, I kill them when the wizengamot passes their sentence and I have to tell you, I get great satisfaction out of seeing their faces right before they die.'

'Harry, that's not very nice. Fine, it's your job, how you can do it is beyond me, but you don't have to like it,' Hermione said sounding disapproving.

'Why shouldn't I, they took pleasure in my torture or when they thought I was about to die by Voldemort that night in the forbidden forest. I like to see their faces when I tell them what I saw in the graveyard that night or in the forbidden forest, that way they know I'm extracting my own piece of revenge but legally. I believe they should suffer more, they get away with what they've done too easily, a quick and painless death, it's over so fast.'

'I can't believe you feel that way. Fine they need to die, a lot of people agree with that, including me, but to take pleasure in their deaths, that's wrong,' Charlie said.

'Have you ever felt the cruciatus curse Charlie, have you ever faced death, have you known all your life that death was coming for you. Have you seen the looks on people's faces while you suffer, saw how much pleasure they took at your pain or death, saw how excited they were that you would die and painfully, watched while the only family you had was killed right in front of you?' Harry stared at the large red head before taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

'No, but that doesn't make it right.'

'Maybe you would feel differently if you were cursed a few times, if you had the killing curse used on you twice and was just lucky to survive. That night, in the forbidden forest, they laughed, all of them laughed knowing what was going to happen, they were expectant, anxious, bloody excited, Voldemort was taking great pleasure in making me wait to die, I wanted it quick but he wasn't even going to do that one thing for me, he made me wait. If you could live through all the shit I did then you're a better man than I am for being able to handle that Charlie. Death has surrounded me since I was born, so carrying out death sentences to people that deserve it is something I was born to do and something I like to do.'

Everyone couldn't help showing their shock at Harry's words and realised that he had been traumatised by years of torture and the death he faced along with seeing the death of others. No one was sure what to say so most took a sip of their drink and tried not to stare at Harry who seemed calm and relaxed. So even though they didn't like what Harry was doing they couldn't deny that he did look content, something Harry had never been before.

Hermione ended up breaking the silence by talking about the wedding that was going to be held at the Burrow but since she did have muggle relatives they decided to make it a muggle wedding and reception which meant the men would wear a tux and not robes and there wouldn't be anything magical going on that day, so wands had to be kept hidden.

Harry joined in the discussion, listening to his friends then he would make the odd suggestion, he seemed like the Harry they always knew while they talked about the wedding, not like the man who was carrying out death sentences to those death eaters the wizengamot voted on. When it was getting late, Harry hugged his two friends before heading home.

'I can't believe the way Harry is about what he does,' Bill said.

'I can't believe what he said, like his life is all about death,' George said then looked at Hermione and Ron, 'Have you ever seen him like this before, like death is just part of his life?'

'Sort of, seeing someone die never affected him like the rest of us,' Ron said.

'He never cried after Sirius died, he looked like he was in shock but then he was sent straight back to Dumbledore's office where he heard the prophecy so he never really had time to grieve. He did cry a little after Dumbledore's death but a lot of that was adrenaline because we saw him not long after in the hospital and he acted like okay, what next. Later when we were alone he didn't seem affected at all by what happened, it's as if he was thinking about what to do next, that he had to take over what Dumbledore started.' Hermione said.

'He said that, it's my job to finish what Dumbledore started. When Snape was dying, Harry looked at him with this strange look on his face, we could never work out what he was thinking. At the time he still thought Snape killed Dumbledore, then Snape wanted to give Harry his memories and he was all business again. The only time you saw anything like sorrow was when Snape said he had his mother's eyes.'

'What did he look like after he saw that memory?'

'We never saw him until he pulled the cloak off in the great hall. But you all saw him, he was calm, like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Maybe everything he's seen and done has made him a little cold, a little detached, especially about death.' Ron said.

'Right after the fighting, before we all left, Harry was standing near Dumbledore's tomb. You know it had been broken by Voldemort, so there he was staring down at a dead person. He was talking to Dumbledore, talking to the dead but it like he was having a conversation with anyone, like he used to talk to Dumbledore. Me, I couldn't go near it, I didn't want to see Dumbledore like that,' Hermione shuddered, 'Then you see the way he is when we we're talking about the wedding, he was just like he always is, smiling, happy,' Hermione sighed, ''I don't like the fact that the ministry is killing these prisoners, but I do understand why most people support it. I haven't lost family like parents or siblings, all of you have, even Neville whose parents will never be normal so he's all for this. But to see how much Harry enjoys his job of killing, that is something I didn't expect.'

'Neville asked if it would make us feel differently about Harry. Yeah I'm shocked at the way Harry sounded, but I am all for those death eaters dying. They don't deserve to live, they don't deserve to see friends or family when they destroyed other families. It doesn't make me feel different about Harry I just don't want to talk to him about his job, now I know why they wanted this kept secret. But Hermione, how do you feel about Harry now you know the truth? You are against the death sentence and you now know your best friend is the one that carries out those sentences. Does it make you feel differently about Harry?'

'I don't hate him or anything, fine, it's something that everyone seems to want and Harry just happens to be the one doing it. I don't really feel any differently about him, I just don't like the fact he takes pleasure in his job; that is just so cold, so heartless. He was like that when he spoke about the job, but talking about anything else he was Harry, the Harry we've always known.'

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand because he could tell this was hard on her, but he noticed his family seemed a little upset about the way Harry sounded, but he could also see that it didn't change how they felt about Harry. Ron always knew this would shock them but he also knew it wouldn't make them turn their backs on Harry. Ron and his family knew more than most what Harry's life has been like, so to hear that he was involved in death wasn't that surprising.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The following week a statement had been released explaining all about the death eaters who had been put to death, so far, but also in the statement the name of the person carrying out these death sentences was printed, Harry Potter. The minister did receive a few letters asking how they could make Harry kill people when he has suffered enough, other letters said that it should be Harry's job as he was the one Voldemort was always trying to kill, so taking care of his followers is a good way for Harry to get back at all the people that caused his pain over the years.

Harry stepped into his home, hung up his robes, then walked into the living room where Draco was sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand.

'How was work Dra?'

'Good, I enjoy learning all aspects of healing. So I would say I will make an excellent healer when I've finished training. So how was your day Harry?'

Harry heard the subtle change in Draco's voice, 'So you read in the Daily Prophet about my job?'

'Yes, I admit I was shocked, but I thought about it. I was all for this new law of killing them, the vicious death eaters deserve to die, I did get to see firsthand what some were capable of. I know my mother will be released, the only thing I'm not sure about is my father.'

'That it will be me killing him, the person you happen to be in a relationship with?'

'Yes, I told you what my father was like, a hard man, cruel and took great pleasure in beating my mother to a pulp if she ever dared say no to him.'

'Not to mention how often he beat you, so you weren't upset that he was going to be put to death, it's just whose going to do it that you're upset about?'

'Not really upset Harry, just confused. Our lives are anything but normal, two men that practically live together, that love each other when the magical world sees that as wrong and no one can ever know. You were the hero of the people, I was a death eater, at least everyone knows I was forced into that. But now their hero is the one that is killing. I'm just a little shocked about it all.'

Harry poured a drink then sat down, 'Does it change the way you feel about me?' he asked but kept his eyes on the glass.

'No, I love you; I still want to be with you. It's just hard thinking about what you do. I was ordered to kill, you know that, you also know I couldn't do it. So tell me Harry, how do you do it?'

'Actually, it's easy and I know that's not a nice thing to say or for you to hear. But over the last few months since we've been together you have heard more about my life just like I've heard about yours. It's like this job was made for me because my life has been all about death, from a very young age as well. If I had to kill someone as part of my job that I knew or that person killed an innocent because of an accident or being pushed too far, I'm not sure I could do it. The death eaters are different, they killed and tortured and they took great pleasure in it. Even though I don't need to know the details of their crimes, it was one thing I asked Kingsley about. If I was going to put these people to death I wanted to know why. I still would do it, that's not a problem, but reading those reports on their crimes, I tell you Dra, some made me sick to my stomach. You know I can't talk about what's involved in my job, just that I'm the one that carries out the sentence, but if you knew what I knew, I think even you could cast the curse.'

'I know what some of them did, so some of what you're reading I already know. When you told me what Neville said, I overheard Crabbe and Goyle talking about that. At first I just thought they were trying to act like the big death eater, make themselves out to be important by having that control over those younger students. When I found out it was true, that they did rape those kids, that's when I listened more, if kids had been taken down there I made sure Neville knew about it. I couldn't take the chance of rescuing them myself but at least I could let the DA know. So it's all good Harry, I just don't know what I'll be like when I get the notification about my father. I might hate the man and know he deserves this but to see it written down that his dead and I will know it was you that did it.'

'My name along with Mr. Tassy and Kingsley's are on the notification,' Harry took Draco's hand, 'I don't want anything to come between us. We both took a risk starting this relationship, we gave up the chance to be like everyone expects, marry some nice women and have kids. I know when I first came to the magical world that it surprised me, how behind they were in things, but it all made sense once I learnt magic, that I could do a lot without electricity or catching a plane to go to another country, we just floo. Then I find out things like chilling charms you can put on the ice box or the dishes that wash themselves instead of a dish washer. But this with us, to me it doesn't make sense, why it's classed as wrong in our world, even the muggle world is slowly accepting same sex relationships. It's been around since time began, yet it's only now that the muggles even allow same sex marriages, why can't the magical world accept it?'

'I don't know Harry, I wish I did. But I did want to talk to you about something. Even though we could never use our last names, maybe in a few years we could still have kids. I thought maybe we could get another place, let everyone think you live there when you really live here. As you said, your friends have to owl you to see if you're home unless it's been planned for them to visit. We could have kids here but no one would ever know anything about the child if we use a name that isn't Potter or Malfoy.'

'It seems you've done a lot of thinking about that, I admit I have as well. But since I work in the ministry I decided it was time to find out more about our world, laws and stuff. I did find out that when a child is born that the name put on the birth certificate does not necessarily mean that's the name you want the child known as. It had an example, Edgar Williams was the name he was registered as and known as in the magical world, but his real name was Edgar Williams Smyth but that record was sealed to all but the parents and the child. So you see, we could have a child but use another name, for example, Lily Williams but her real name would be Lily Williams Potter Malfoy, something like that.'

'Wow, that is something I didn't expect, so it might work for us. We pick a good name for the child to use but no one will realise that we're the fathers of that child. This could work Harry, not for a few years naturally, but it could.'

'It could and think of this as well, this job I have is not going to be ongoing. Once all those death eaters and snatchers are gone, that's it. Kingsley said I will just be called in occasionally and paid on that one job. So you see, I could be the one to fall pregnant, at least at first. You stay a healer and you also get to be the one to deliver your child since we can't just go to St Mungo's.'

'It sounds like you really want this Harry, just as I do. Okay, I like all this, really like this and yes, if I study up on pregnancy's I will know how to deliver even if male pregnancies are different. Once I'm trained and friendly with other healers I could casually asked about pregnant men, see if they know anything. It's there, in books that men who have sex with other men can get pregnant with that potion and charm. So even though it's not accepted someone invented them.'

'Dumbledore did, he told me he was gay, asked that I keep it to myself, then he told me about the potion and charm he came up with because he and his partner were going to have kids. But his partner was killed back in Grindlewald's day, Dumbledore never got into another relationship after his death.'

Draco heard what Harry said and it was like this was meant to be, that Harry had been close to Dumbledore who happened to be the one to invent a way for gay men in the magical world to have their own families. Even though he was excited and would love to have a family now, just like Harry, they both knew they wanted a few years before kids came into their lives. They also knew it would take a lot of details and discussions to work everything out so no one would ever realise that they were together or had children.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

It was the day of Hermione and Ron's wedding, Ron stayed at Harry's for the night while Hermione stayed with her parents. Ron had been a nervous wreck the night before the wedding and it took Harry everything he could to get him to relax and laugh. Even though Harry doesn't like being the center of attention he stood in front of Ron and started to impersonate Hermione, even her snippy disapproving voice and hands on the hips. Then he did everyone else they knew, even Ron's parents and his siblings. That was the only way Ron got over his nerves, he ended up laughing so hard he fell off the sofa.

An hour before the wedding was due to start Harry and Ron flooed straight into the Burrow's kitchen, it was crazy. Ron's mother was yelling at everyone, Arthur trying to calm her down but also trying to get everything set up outside. The other Weasley boys were all running back and forth, from inside to outside. Harry and Ron stood for about ten minutes just staring around at everything that was going on before Molly Weasley spotted them.

'About time you two turned up, Ron straight up in the shower. Harry your tux is in Percy's old room.'

'We're going,' Harry took Ron's arm because he could see his friend was getting nervous again. So Harry pulled him up the stairs and practically pushed him into the bathroom. Since Harry showered at his place he went straight into Percy's old room to see his clothes all laid out ready for him. Harry took the ring box out of his jeans pocket and stuck it in the inside pocket of his tux, then he changed. When he was finished he went into Ron's room to wait for his friend and to make sure he got dressed and properly because he knew when Ron's nerves got the better of him sometimes he couldn't get his hands to work.

'Blimey Harry,' Ron said as he stepped into the room with a towel around him, 'It's really happening, isn't it?'

'Yes, you just need to hold it together then you'll have the brightest witch around as your wife, not to mention a lot of shagging, unless you're already doing that.'

Ron blushed, shook his head but kept his back to Harry as he started dressing, 'We talked, decided to wait until we got married. So you decided not to bring a date?'

'No, I like being single and just think Ron, there's going to be enough of our female friends here so I know I can have a dance and make a fool of myself.'

Ron gave a small chuckle, 'I'm not looking forward to dancing, but I know I have to, at least you can get out of it.'

'Do you really believe Hermione will let me get away with dancing with her? She might be marrying you but as her best friend she'll want us to dance, I'm sure of it.'

'You're right, she will, but you have to anyway, I have to dance with Susan who is the bridesmaid. You have to dance with Susan as well.'

'I don't mind, not really and I like Susan, she's a nice girl. Is she bringing a date?'

'They were both invited, but he's her date anyway, Ernie MacMillan.'

'That's two I wouldn't have picked to get together, but you can never tell.'

'Is Ron ready?' Molly yelled through the door.

'Almost Mrs. Weasley, we'll be right out. Hurry up Ron, you know Hermione and her parents are turning up so she can stay in the house until it's time, you can't be in here.'

'I know, just shoes to go,' Ron sat on the bed and put his socks and shoes on then stood, 'Okay, how do I look?'

Harry shook his head, then fixed Ron's tie with a quick wave of his wand, 'Better, now let's get outside.'

'Did you remember to put the ring in your pocket?'

Harry patted his tux, 'Yep, I did that before I changed.'

Harry and Ron headed downstairs and Molly hurried them outside where Arthur took them down to the archway. Harry waved at his friends, Ron tried to smile but it turned into a grimace making all his friends laugh. The ones that had gone to Hogwarts with Ron all knew he suffered from nerves so they were expecting this reaction from Ron. Naturally George had to say something, which made Charlie and Bill say something until Molly scolded them, but it seems everyone that was a witch or wizard remembered that there were a lot of muggles invited, Hermione's muggle relatives that had no idea about the magical world, so they watched what they said making sure nothing about magic was mentioned. Ginny was the only one not smiling, she just sat stoney-faced but occasionally scowled at Harry.

When the music started everyone stood up, turned and faced the house. Susan Bones walked out first, she was in a beautiful mauve gown. Then Bernard Granger and Hermione stepped out to lots of oohs and aah's. Bernard kissed his daughter on the cheek then placed her hand in Ron's whose mouth was hanging open as he stared at Hermione, Harry had to nudge him which naturally made George start again. Even though the ministry official who was performing the ceremony was a wizard, he kept the ceremony as muggle as he could, so again no wands so no bonding cord that usually wrapped around the bride and groom's hands as they were pronounced man and wife.

After what seemed like thousands of pictures, everyone made their way into the marquee where Susan had her arm through Harry's, he pulled out her seat for her and bowed making her blush and making Ernie tell Harry to behave with his girl, all Harry did was wink.

After Hermione's father made his speech, Harry stood up, he winked at Hermione before beginning his speech, and he did by imitating Hermione, then Ron's mother, his brothers and even Minerva McGonagall who was also in attendance. Hardly anyone heard what Harry said due to the loud laughter from the huge crowd and even Hermione laughed after Harry stopped taking her off. When Harry finished his speech he was given a loud applause, so Harry bowed dramatically before he spoke seriously about his two best friends, staring down at them as he spoke.

When it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance, Harry stood beside Susan waiting for their turn. When they were nodded at by Molly Weasley, Harry spun Susan around and around until they were in the centre of the dance floor. No one knew that Draco had given Harry some dance lessons so he wouldn't look awkward or foolish. So as Harry dance with Susan he thought of his dances with Draco and he wished things could be different, that he could have the one he loved as his partner for the wedding, but it could never happen. So Harry did his best to enjoy himself with his friends.

'Mr. Potter, it's good to finally meet you. Our daughter speaks of you often.'

'Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's good to meet both of you as well, but it's Harry,' he smiled.

'Harry, do you mind if I sit, I would like to talk to the young man that's been my daughters best friend since she came to the magical world.'

'Of course,' Harry waited until Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat down, 'Hermione is one of the best people I know, she's a great friend.'

'We used to be concerned, we thought you and Hermione were a couple, we also thought you were a bit old for our daughter, that's why she never told us. She showed us some pictures after we had our memories returned.'

'Actually, I know this is hard to believe, but Hermione's older than I am, by ten months. But I'm sure Hermione explained about my parents and,' Harry looked around to make sure no one that was a muggle was near them, 'Voldemort. So I spoke with a healer, she said it's because of some traumatic events that I've been through that has aged me, why I have wrinkles when I'm only nineteen.'

'Yes, she explained, but it is still a surprise to hear your age. We heard about your parents and your godfather, it must have been very hard on you?'

'Yes, Sirius, my godfather more so as I don't remember my parents but Sirius died right in front of me, so that's been hard to live with. But the war is over now, we're all moving on, slowly.'

'Yes, everyone here seems to be. So what do you do in the magical world now you are no longer a student?'

'Oh I kill death eaters, there Voldemort's supporters. Our wizengamot sentences them to death and it's my job to carry it out.'

Hermione had seen her parents talking to Harry, she knew they wanted to, but now she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Her parents looked very uncomfortable as they stared at Harry and wondered what had been said. She was bound to hear exactly what when she spoke with her parents, so she did expect it to be something shocking just from the look on her parents faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Over the next month Harry did get invited to Hermione and Ron's home, a small flat in London. So even though Draco now lived with Harry he had to go alone. Draco was the same when he spent time with some of his friends that were like him, wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. So they usually tried to work those nights out with friends for the same time.

Harry and Draco were extremely happy with their lives even though they had to remain secret, but it didn't stop them being together. They had even started to take turns and change into a woman so they were both seen dating someone, but so people wouldn't start asking the obvious question about marriage, Harry and Draco would change into different woman, have a few dates with the same one then another so it looked like they moved on, that way when anyone that saw them knew that so far those two men hadn't found the one they wanted to settle down with.

Harry was in his office when he's secretary stepped in with a blue folder, which meant the wizengamot had finally come up with the next death eater that Harry needed to take care of.

'This person has a wife and son, the wife is in Azkaban but will be released in a few years, the son was never sentenced and he's an adult.'

'Then you need to get the notification ready to send to the son,' Harry opened the folder and stared down at the name, Lucius Malfoy, 'Okay, I'll get the paperwork done and do it tomorrow. Can you notify the department of criminal records for Azkaban, let them know I'll be visiting again, then notify the department of magical burials, but tell them you will let them know about his burial, maybe his son wants to plan his burial so the ministry might not be needed.'

'Yes sir, but you knew Draco Malfoy, do you believe he will take care of his father's remains?'

'Yes, I think he will. I'll send him an owl later about that, get him to let you know by this afternoon or first thing in the morning on what he wants to do.'

'I'll take care of it sir,' Sharon left the office, Harry went back to studying the file, then started on his own paperwork before heading down to lunch. He let his secretary think he was going to the ministry owlery before heading to lunch, so Harry took his time before heading down to the ministry's dining room.

'So how's married life Hermione?' Harry kissed her cheek before he sat down.

'You ask that every time you see us Harry and we give you the same answer, it's wonderful, you should consider settling down.'

'I haven't found the right woman Hermione, but you know what, it doesn't worry me. I enjoy being alone, maybe I'm meant to stay single,' Harry had gotten good at lying so Hermione or anyone else so they would never pick up on the fact he was in a serious relationship, with a man and not a woman.

'Yes, maybe you are, but I hate thinking of you being alone. You've had a lot of dates lately, not your type?'

'No, they are nice and once they get over the fact they're out with me,' Harry shrugged, 'The saviour and all that shit, we have a good time, but that's all it is.'

'I'm sure someone will spark your interest Harry, one day. You know Ginny actually asked about you the other day.'

'Really, maybe she wants to know if I might be the next one dying.'

'Harry,' Hermione scolded, 'No, she asked if I thought you might be seeing someone, more than casually. I think she's regretting telling you it's over.'

'It wouldn't work with us, we're too different. Every time I would want something she didn't we'd get into a fight and same if she wanted something I didn't. That would happen a lot because we are complete opposites. I like it quiet, you know that, she likes the city life, she also yells which is one thing I really hate anyone doing, that gets me angry and not a lot gets me angry, not anymore.'

'What if she said she would change, would you consider it?'

'No, my feeling towards her changed, but she shouldn't change just for me, I wouldn't change for someone. If they don't like me the way I am that's their choice. I shouldn't be made to change, so neither should she. She'd be better off with someone like Lee Jordon or Oliver Wood, someone that is right into quidditch, someone that likes the crowds and noise of city life.'

'Yes, I don't think people should be forced to change, sometimes it's the people that want to change so they can stay together there the ones that need to, if you don't feel that way then it wouldn't work. So even though you work, only three days a week, what do you do with your spare time?'

'I love gardening so I spend a lot of time out in the garden. But I realised that I might sell that place and get something smaller, still secluded just smaller. I went to my parents place and looked around the back garden; it was a nice size and had garden beds all around it but plenty of room for kids to play. If I kept this place then I would need to work on a lot of enchantments so kids couldn't wonder off, if I have kids that is.'

'I suppose you have to live where you feel comfortable. Did you go into the house?'

'Yep, took a few things that belonged to my parents, pictures, kitchen stuff, ornaments, books, lots of books. Seems my parents were big readers and not just on stuff like potions or defensive spells, some were muggle novels and magical novels. So some nights I'll sit and read, it's good, so quiet and I'm content.'

'You are, we all see it. But my parents are still not happy with me being friends with you. Why did you have to tell them what you do?'

'It's a job Hermione, like any other job. People use spells for all types of things in their jobs, I just happened to use one specific spell.'

'I know but to say outright that you kill death eaters, especially to people that aren't magical so they can't understand what those death eaters were like. Yes, I have told them and they have read for themselves but they didn't live through it, we're different.'

'Maybe that's what you need to tell them Hermione, explain more, especially about me. Then they might understand more. But I realised I was a bit blunt, I could have been a bit more tactful and said I carry out the sentences instead of saying I killed death eaters.'

'Yes, that may have helped, so let's forget it and have lunch.'

Ron and Neville joined Hermione and Harry, so the four of them talked while they had their lunch. Harry was first to leave ready to head home, he needed to explain to Draco about his father.

Harry was sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand when Draco walked inside, kissed him then went to shower and change.

'Did you have a good day love?' Draco asked as he poured a drink.

'Normal, except for one thing,' Harry sighed, 'I got the notice about your father.'

Draco's glass stopped halfway to his mouth, 'Oh, so when?'

'Tomorrow, you need to let Sharon know if the department of magical burials will be taking care of him or if you want to.'

'I might not have liked what he brought on to our family or how he treated my mother, but I will handle his burial. What do I have to do?'

'Sometime tomorrow he'll be sent to a room that is sealed at the department of magical burials. My secretary will notify you and explain he'll stay there until you organise for him to be buried. They only allow a month though Dra.'

'I'll get it done straight away, then it's over.'

'Yes, but he was your father, I'm sure this is hard on you.'

'It is, but I do want this over with Harry, then we can get on with our lives. You're alone when it's done aren't you?'

'Yes, why?'

'Tell him about us before,' Draco shrugged.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, it's not like anyone will hear you say it and he won't be able to say anything.'

'No, he won't, alright, if you're sure I'll tell him. So in the morning my secretary is expecting a letter from you about burying your father yourself. I let her think I sent you a letter today.'

'I'll do it before I leave.'

Harry moved closer to Draco and took his hand, 'This has to be hard love, so don't pretend it's not. You don't have to hide your feelings from me, so please don't.'

Draco put his drink on the small table, then lay down with his head in Harry's lap and let him gently caress him, which helped sooth Draco. Tomorrow his father will die and the man he loved is the one producing the curse that will remove Lucius Malfoy from this world. Draco still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Nothing will change his feelings for Harry, it's just knowing Harry is the one sending that spell at his father.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry arrived at his office to be notified by his secretary that Draco Malfoy wished to bury his father and would be at the ministry in two days' time to collect his body. Harry acted like it was just another day but he knew this was hard on Draco, so to Harry it wasn't just another day, his lover, the man he loved with all his heart was about to lose his father.

Harry went into his office, picked up his file then headed to the atrium where he would floo directly to Azkaban. That floo access was only opened to Harry and Kingsley.

Harry handed one of the guards his file, let him see which prisoner he would be visiting. The guards nodded because they knew if Harry Potter was visiting then they were about to lose one of their prisoners. The guard showed Harry to the right cell before leaving.

'Mr. Lucius Malfoy, I am here to inform you that your sentence of death is about to be carried out. Is there anything you wish to say before I carry out the sentence?'

Lucius stood straight and dignified, 'I do not want to say anything, I would like to ask something if I may?'

'You may, I can't promise to answer though, but go ahead.'

'Will my death satisfy you, will it bring you peace?'

'Yes to the first question and I already am at peace. Reading your file on what crimes you committed makes my job very easy. Now I wish to say something before I pass your sentence, it's about your son.'

'Draco, fine I will die, but please do not tell me that he has been sentenced to death?'

'No, you might change your mind on that once I explain. Draco asked me last night to tell you this, something that no one knows.'

'You spoke with my son.'

'Yes, I do quite often because we happen to live together and are very much in love. We committed ourselves in every way and plan to marry and have children. He thought as his father you should know,' Harry kept his face impassive but could see the shock on old man Malfoy's face, then he saw the disgust which is what Harry expected. Harry took his wand from his wrist strap, pointed it at Lucius Malfoy, 'He's happy, that is all you should be thinking about as you die, goodbye Mr. Malfoy,' Harry lifted his wand slightly, 'Avada Kedavra.'

As Lucius Malfoy fell dead to the floor Harry turn and left Azkaban, heading straight back to his office where he filled out the last of his report on Lucius Malfoy, he handed it to his secretary who would take it to the head of the wizengamot to sign, then to the minister to sign before sending the official death certificate to Draco Malfoy. Harry left the ministry and headed home. He expected to have a few hours alone before Draco arrived but he found Draco sitting with a full glass of firewhiskey in his hand, the bottle on the table in front of him. If Harry had to guess, he would say Draco has been drinking for quite some time going on how much was left in the bottle, about three quarters of it was gone.

Harry sighed then sat beside Draco, he didn't say anything, he waited until Draco wanted to speak. Both men just sat beside each other, one drinking heavily the other watching every move he made.

'Tell me.'

Harry sighed again, 'When I said there was something I wanted to tell him, something about you he did say fine, he'll die but he didn't want you to die. I told him we were in love and together in every way, we were committed to each other.'

'How did he look?'

'At first shocked, then disgusted, exactly what we expected. I said your son is happy, that's all you should be thinking about as you die. I said the curse and left. I know this is hard on you no matter how much you hate him for what he did, you've told me what he was like, what he did. When I read his file I found out exactly what he did and a lot of it you don't know love, it did sicken me. You know how you said that those vicious and sadistic death eaters should die because you saw some of what they did, well; your father was just the same. His crimes shocked me Dra, I wasn't expecting to find out that he did all that. I know I could get into trouble for this, but I copied his file and brought it home. I figured maybe after a while you might want to read for yourself what the aurors found out, it might make his death easier to deal with.'

Draco looked up and Harry saw his bloodshot eyes, 'Thanks, no one will know.'

'I know Dra, I trust you. Now how about I help you into the shower, then we can eat?'

'I know I should eat, but I really don't feel like it. A bath will be nice, if you have it with me?'

'You're on,' Harry took the drink from Draco's hand then pulled him up and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight, 'It'll get better Dra, believe me, it does, but you never forget them it's just easier to think about them.'

'It's not really him Harry, it's that you had to be the one to do it. I imagine how he looked at you, how you looked at him, what you said.'

'He asked if his death would satisfy me and bring me peace, I answered him then I told him about us before carrying out the sentence. One thing I'll give your father Dra, he didn't show any fear, he stood straight and he looked dignified, like he always did.'

'My father would never show his true feelings, especially to you. As far as he's concerned you're the one that ruin his life. It didn't matter what my mother said or what I said, he wanted the dark lord to win, his words.'

'I know, but let's not talk about it anymore tonight,' Harry took Draco's hand and they walked upstairs to their bathroom where Harry ran the bath, undressed Draco then himself. He climbed in and let Draco sit between his legs, leaning into him, so Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him, 'If you don't want to eat after our bath is there something you want to do, anything?'

'We won't get seen, but can we go out, to a muggle town. I just want to be outside with you.'

'Alright, we can do that, maybe find a nice park we can sit in and snog like other gay muggle couple.'

'Yes, I'd like that. You know love, when we first decided to give into our feelings I did consider what people might say if they found out. But we know it's still too risky, even if it was you they heard about. Yes you are the magical world's hero, but I don't think that would go down well at all.'

'You considered it though didn't you, for me to let everyone know to see if we could change our laws?'

'I did, but I changed my mind, it's not worth you losing everything. We're together, we always will be and one day in the near future we will have children.'

'Yes, we will. Oh you know that book that has the potion and charm for wizards to fall pregnant?'

'Yes, what about it?'

'Something isn't in the book that Dumbledore told me. I only thought about it today. He said the one who wanted to fall pregnant had to be on your back during sex.'

'I'm glad you remembered, but what I don't get about all this is why he put that book out in the first place, but now you told me that, why didn't he put that one piece of information in it?'

'He did say to me once that he didn't want everyone blaming him if all of a sudden a lot of wizards turned up pregnant. I think he wanted everyone to know it could happen but not release all the details. I don't know, he was a very complicated man, very hard to work out even with how often I spent time alone with him,' Harry could tell by Draco's voice that he was feeling a little better so he moved his legs over Draco then pushed them further apart which brought a loud groan from the blond, then Harry's hands drifted slowly down his chest, stomach, across his pelvis then down his thighs before one hand wrapped around his length the other cupping his sack, then his lips were on Draco's neck, sucking, licking and sometimes nipping at a spot behind Draco's ear, that was his spot that set his body on fire, something Harry loved to do to Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

It took five years before Harry had finished carrying out the sentences to all the death eater and snatchers that had been given a death sentence. So from then on Harry wasn't needed, but Kingsley did offer Harry another part time job, even though it wasn't really an official job, Harry would sit with Kingsley and they would talk over anything that involved their world. Kingsley thought that Harry was the best person for the job as he had youth on his side, but his mind was a lot older than his years. So even though Harry knew he would be the one getting pregnant when he was ready, he had worked out that he could still work up until about five or six months pregnant, then as anyone would know, he was taking a holiday.

So Harry would go into the ministry twice a week to spend a few hours before lunch with Kingsley, then another few hours after lunch. One thing Harry noticed was different now; he hardly saw his friends anymore and he found that it didn't hurt him that much at all. He did see them occasionally around the ministry, if they had a party for an anniversary or birthday, they always got together, but Harry realised that everyone was finally living the lives they wanted, just as he was, the only difference was no one knew Harry had private life that involved a very serious relationship.

Harry and Draco's relationship was stronger than ever, their love had grown and they loved everything about their life even if they had to keep their relationship a secret. Draco was now a fully trained healer who was becoming one of the best healers St Mungo's had ever seen. Naturally he got asked out a lot by medi witches, female healers or any other females that worked at the magical worlds hospital, Draco always turned them down.

No one suspected anything as Harry and Draco were still being seen dating women, different women. Naturally Harry was always mentioned, even though it has been six years since he killed Voldemort, people still found him a curiosity, so he kept up his pretence of looking for the right woman.

Ginny did approach him a few times, every visit Harry said the same thing, that it wouldn't work with them and he just didn't think of her in that way, not anymore, not ever Harry thought to himself but never revealed that to his ex-girlfriend or anyone else apart from Draco. She would be waiting outside Harry's office on the two days he worked but he had already explained to Sharon that she was not allowed in or given an appointment. When Harry kept getting owls from Ginny or she seemed to turn up whenever he happened to be in Diagon Alley, Harry had enough and told her outright that she was starting to piss him off and his feelings of just liking her were turning to loathing. She didn't understand that she was trying to change Harry's mind and would do anything to achieve that but as Harry has said countless times, first he didn't want her in that way, second, she wasn't he's type and third, when he made up his mind no one will talk him around.

Draco stepped into the house to see Harry in the kitchen working on dinner, 'Hi love.'

'Hi babe, how was work?'

'Good, I saved someone's life today. It might happen on occasion but it's still a good feeling.'

'You should feel good about yourself. I didn't have a good day, she was there again. I just step into Diagon Alley and she's on me. So I acted like I couldn't see her or hear her. Some people would stare wondering what was going on but I just went about my business. She really is pissing me off to the point I'd like to curse her. Maybe I could remove me from her memories; that would make her stay away from me.'

'Yes, but then you'd get into trouble. I'll just go change, won't be long.'

'Dinner won't be either,' Harry kissed Draco then watched as he left the kitchen. He still couldn't get enough of watching his man and he hoped he never did.

After dinner and cleaning up, Harry and Draco sat together on the sofa staring out over the grounds that had lights scattered around so they could see their view day or night.

'It's been six years now Dra, I think it's time.'

'Time, time for what?'

Harry turned slightly, 'I want to get pregnant.'

'Really,' Draco's eyes lit up with excitement, 'Well, I found out everything I need so I can deliver babies and I have delivered a couple when there wasn't time for their healers to take care of it. I've spoken with a few healers about male pregnancies but what surprised me was they weren't surprised by my questions. It was like I was asking advice on any health issue, not a male pregnancy which means two men having sex for it to happen.'

'Maybe there are people in our world that don't think it's wrong. You know, sometimes I see other men and I think their gay, some are single some are married. But since we've been together I've been watching men a lot, observing them without them realising. There's one man that I really believe is gay, his single even though he's nice looking and who he is would be desirable to a lot of woman, but he's never had a serious relationship.'

'I know of two men at St Mungo's whose gay, one is married. So tell me who this man is?'

'Kingsley, think about this as well. His robes are very flamboyant; a lot like Dumbledore's and mine when you come to think about it. I've caught him watching me a lot, he doesn't realise I've seen him do it. It's not about me as a man, I think he's trying to tell if I am or not. I don't know, but it's such a strong belief that he is.'

'If he was to come out that he is gay, I don't think the people would want him to remain minister no matter how good a job he's been doing. He's popular and liked by everyone, but if it is true, that would change.'

'It could, for curiosity I was talking about relationships with a few people I know at the ministry and worked it really well. We ended up talking about same sex relationships yet it wasn't me that brought that up. I basically said I don't see anything wrong with it. As Albus Dumbledore said to me many times, love is the most powerful magic there is and if two woman or two men loved each other than that's their choice and their right; that the power behind love brought them together. I got a lot of them saying similar, only the odd one thought it wasn't natural.'

'Maybe our world is slowly catching up to the muggles in the belief about gay couples. But now what you said, are you sure your ready Harry? It means you have to stay hidden once you start to show, we have to find a nanny who would keep the secret, for those days you do work. But you know what, maybe I will reduce my working days down by two, then I could stay home on those days and we won't need a nanny.'

'That's your choice Dra but I know what I have to do once I'm pregnant. This is what I want, it's what you want and I think it's time. I would love to start our family now, if you are ready.'

'I am, I have been for a while, a long while but I knew we both needed time.'

'Well, I have the potion and I know the charm,' Harry glanced up at Draco.

Draco smiled, 'Then how about we go make a baby?'

'Yeah, let's go make a son or daughter,' Harry stood up pulling Draco to his feet, their arms around each other as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. They had already discussed names and how they would always tell their child to never mentioned they had two father's and not a mother. They knew this was a big risk especially when their child turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, usually one or both parents were there on the day to see them off on the Hogwarts express.

If the child looked like Harry that was going to be hard to explain, especially if the child had green eyes and black messy hair. Draco was so much like his father in looks so again if the child looked like Draco questions would be asked, more on Harry as he is the magical world's hero. But Harry and Draco thought the risk was worth taking, they had married overseas and in a muggle town two years previous, now they wanted a child, they wanted a family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

With Draco's help, Harry gave birth to a daughter they named Mira Lily Malter Potter Malfoy, but out in the world she would be known as Mira Malter, the first three letters of the last name were for Malfoy and the last three for Potter, but only Harry and Draco would know the child's real name so no one will ever figure out that Mira Malter was their child. The four months before the birth of their daughter, Harry let everyone believe he was going on holidays, overseas. He had spent every day for two weeks with Kingsley so they could work on anything they thought was needed before Harry left.

'Even though we don't care love, we were lucky. Mira has blond hair and green eyes, it will be hard for anyone to work out who her parents are.'

'I know Dra, I'm glad she got your hair though, it suits her, but she's growing so fast.'

'She's only two months old Harry.'

'Yeah, I know, but she was so tiny when she was born.'

'The way you screamed, I thought you were giving birth to a hippogriff.'

Harry chuckled, 'You'll feel it, you're going to teach me everything I need to know, but only if you're still sure. You know I'm happy to fall again.'

'I am, after seeing you give birth, I want to Harry. It's not that hard to deliver a baby, none of it includes any healing charms, it's all potions. So we need to work out when you're returning to work so I can work on those two days off.'

'Two more weeks, I hate being away from her.'

'Don't pout, this is your choice, you could just give it up you know.'

'I think that would raise suspicion, everyone will want to know what I'm doing if I'm not working. Being known by the whole magical world makes life hard Dra. I've always been a private person but it was out of my hands and I want that, I want us to have a normal life, as normal as possible.'

'We have, sort of, but it won't stop of us raising Mira like other kids, we'll just go to muggle towns and a long way from here. If we spot anyone we know a few quick charms to change a few part of our face so we won't get recognised, our hair as well, that's easy to do, you go brown I go to a dirty blond.'

'I want her to be able to see the world, visit parks, play like a normal child. So we'll make sure we know what we're going to change so we don't have to think about it.'

'Good, now can you please give me Mira, I haven't seen her all day.'

Harry smiled then placed his sleeping daughter into Draco's arms, then went to start dinner. But Harry couldn't stop smiling, he had the love of a wonderful man and he had a daughter, with more children to come. To Harry, life couldn't get any better.

Over the next year, nothing much changed for Harry and Draco, Mira grew to be beautiful, as far as her fathers were concerned, the most beautiful child on the planet. Harry worked only two days, Draco stayed home those two days, but both men had stopped faking dates. They couldn't go out without Mira and they didn't want to confuse her seeing one of her father's with a strange woman so they both agreed to just stay single as far as anyone was concerned. They had talked more, Harry decided on getting pregnant again, Draco would next time. But they had both been surprised when Harry was carrying twins. Mira was two years old when Gareth James and Gemma Cissy were born, these two had black hair but grey eyes, so again it would be hard for anyone to work out who their fathers were.

Harry liked working with Kingsley and over the next year he realised how good his friend was at being minister, he was liked by almost everyone and anything he changed ended up making their world better.

Harry stepped into Kingsley's office and took his seat near the desk, 'So what's on the agenda today Kingsley?'

'Something serious, something that could see me asked to leave the job as minister once I bring it up.'

'But Kingsley, you're the best minister ever, you served the people, not your own agenda or belief's. Everything you changed you got all the information first to make sure it was best for everyone.'

'Thank you, I believe I'm doing a good job, but I also have been living a lie. Our world is changing and it started when you killed Voldemort, nearly ten years ago. Our world was behind in a lot of things, still very old fashioned and old traditions that are wrong but it's the way a lot of people were raised. I have noticed that one thing we were behind that the muggles aren't, relationships, same sex relationships. What I'm saying Harry is I'm gay, I've lived with my husband for eleven years, that is why I don't date. I believe it's time our world caught up to the muggle world and I've gotten some good feedback in regards to same sex relationships.'

'I spent a lot of time with Dumbledore, as you know he was gay. I used to watch a lot of men; I was always suspicious of you. It was nothing you actually did, but something told me you were.'

'A lot of a gay men can tell another gay man, especially when he doesn't date woman and happens to be very good looking and popular.'

'I saw you look at me a few times, like you were trying to work something out,' Harry smiled, 'Yes, I'm gay, I knew when I was twelve, I'm married, we have a daughter, then twins, boy and a girl, I gave birth to all three, Mira is nearly three, Gareth and Gemma are a six months old.'

'Ah, when you took those extended holiday's, my partner did the same thing. Now I studied up on how to help him give birth, to a son, he's five. Did your partner do the same?'

'Um, sort of, he's healer. Are you sure you want to do this Kingsley, it could mean you won't be minister anymore but it could also mean people turning their backs on you. It might make it hard to live normally, are you ready for all that.'

'I want this Harry, I don't like having to hide all the time. When I found that book with the charm and potion in it; that gave us hope, now we do want our son to live like any other child, I'm sure you want to the same for your children.'

'I do, we both do. It was Dumbledore that put that book out, he explained the charm he evented to me during one of our meetings. So tell me what you're planning.'

'I'm not saying anything about me straight away; I want to get the law passed first. If I can make sure that any same sex relationship is legal it will mean that we have protection from hate crimes even being called hurtful names that's due to our sexual preferences.'

'Okay, that works and it won't hurt you as minister, then what?'

'If I can get this passed, then I'm going to put on a ball at the ministry. There won't be just dignitaries invited, I want people like you, Charlie who brought those people that night, Minerva who organised the staff. I want all of us who had little to celebrate over those years to really have a good night, we're going to party. Originally the anniversary of Voldemort's death will always be a memorial day, a day to remember who we lost, not a day to party, but it's been long enough now, so we should celebrate the safe world we live in. I'm going to announce it that night and introduce my partner and son.'

'Let me speak with my partner because we spoke years ago about me, letting everyone know because of how I'm thought of. We decided not to take the chance then because we still had people we were close to. Over the last few years we've all drifted apart. I only see Hermione and Ron here at the ministry, unless it's a birthday or anniversary. So if my partner is okay with letting this be known, then I'm going to be beside you because I'm like you, I don't want to hide anymore, I hate living a lie. Draco,' Harry smiled, 'and I go to muggle towns a lot just so we can act like a normal couple, we take Mira, Gareth and Gemma to the park, we walk along the coast with Mira playing in the sand. I want that Kingsley, I know you do as well, so whether people accept it or not, let's do what is right for couples in same sex relationships. We all should have the same rights just like with blood status, since you've changed that our world is better now nothing is based on how we were born, just that we're born magical.'

'I'm proud of you Harry, this will be big news, the saviour and the minister, people might think we're together. We have to make sure our partners and children are with us. Oh so many women are going to be upset about this, more because of you than for me.'

Harry smiled but Kingsley was right, this is going to be big, big enough to shock the magical world.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry and Draco discussed Kingsley's idea, they both thought it was time. First they had to tell Narcissa Malfoy as she had been released a year before, but she knew nothing about her son or the fact that she had three grandchildren. Just before Mira had been born, Harry and Draco did buy another house that only visitors saw, they would go and clean the place, put food in the kitchen so it looked like one of them was living there.

If Draco had guest then he would place pictures of himself and his parents around the house, then add little mementos that were connected to him. When it was Harry's time to have guests he would do the same, pictures of his parents, Sirius, Teddy, some of Remus and Tonks, there were other small things that Harry put in that house as well, things like a Gryffindor flag. Draco had taken his mother to the house a couple of times, the only thing she said was it lacked the feeling of a home, now it was time for her to see Draco's real home.

Harry was down the back of the house with his three children, Draco and Narcissa was in the living room. Draco was getting ready to explain everything to his mother.

'Now this place is more a home Draco, it has a nice feeling to it. Why did you move?'

'I never moved mother; that is part of what I need to tell you. This is really my home and has been for a long time.'

'Did you worry I would arrive when you were entertaining some woman?'

'That is not the main reason. This is going to shock you but I've been in a serious relationship for nearly ten years, married for seven years and we have three children.'

'Draco, why did you keep this from me, keep my grandchildren from me?'

'It's because of who I am married to. Now first, halfblood, but you know I was never for all this pureblood shit that father went on about.'

'Yes I know and I've done a lot of thinking about that. You are right, we are all magical. But a halfblood is not so bad, I'm just pleased it's not a muggleborn. That will take me a while to accept.'

'Yes, I expect it would. But what I have to say next is what will shock you. What you need to understand and all you really need to know is that we are happy, we love each other dearly and have a wonderful life.'

'Then I am pleased you found someone, especially after your father almost ruined your life.'

'Yes, I was fortunate,' Draco stood up and walked to the glass doors, 'Mother,' he turned to face her, 'I knew I was gay when I was eleven, I'm married to a man and he gave birth to our three children, a daughter first, Mira, then twins, Gareth and Gemma.'

'Oh Draco,' Narcissa stood up and took her son's hand, 'I have nothing against same sex relationships and do you know why?'

'No, so please explain since I've never heard anything about this from you?'

'My uncle Norton was gay, I met his friend once. You remember how I told you I was close to him, Andromeda and I were very close to uncle Norton, he trusted us with his secret. So when do I get to meet your husband and my grandchildren?'

'Thank you mother, we have been concerned how you would take this. But the shock isn't over, it's who I'm married to that might be too much for you. One thing you need to know, what you heard about him or were told, he was nothing like that. He's a very quiet man, does not like attention but will fight for what is right, what he believes in, and what I believe in is right but is everything father was against, so naturally he was fighting for the other side for a lot of years.'

'So he was one of Dumbledore's, which means he's not a Slytherin?'

'Yes he was close to Dumbledore and he is a Gryffindor, through and through, a very brave man.'

'A Gryffindor, he could have been a Ravenclaw; that would not have been so bad.'

'Mother,' Draco scowled, 'He saved all of us, including you,' Draco turned slightly, 'Love, you want to bring the children out?' Draco called.

Harry picked up his two children, 'Come on Mira, you're going to meet your grandmother, father's mother. Hold onto my pocket if you want.'

'Okay daddy.'

Harry and his three children walked slowly out into the living room, 'Narcissa, we'd like you to meet your grandchildren, Mira Lily,' Harry nodded his head down at his daughter, 'Gareth James and Gemma cissy.'

'Potter, I was not expecting you,' Narcissa stepped over to Harry, 'But I am not disappointed with who my son chose. You did save his life and you saved my life,' Narcissa knelt down in front of the girl, 'Hello Mira, you are very beautiful and have your father's hair.'

'Dad has pretty white hair, daddy has black hair.'

'Yes, you have your,' Narcissa looked up at Harry before she looked back at her granddaughter, 'your daddy's eyes, very pretty green eyes.'

'You have grey eyes, like dad.'

'Yes, I do.'

'Why don't we all sit down,' Draco took Mira's hand and led her over to the sofa where Harry sat beside him, Narcissa across, Harry put the twins down on the floor who instantly crawled away.

'You're children are beautiful, a good mixture of both of you.'

'They are beautiful and we've been lucky with their looks, the three of them share something from me and Dra.'

'Dra?' Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

'I like it mother; Harry's been calling me that since we started seeing each other.'

'I usually call him love, but Dra is personal, something that is just between us.'

'You are both adults and have your own lives. Can I ask why you are telling me now though?'

'Harry, why don't you explain?'

'I'm not sure if you know this Narcissa, but I work with the minister. Two days a week we spend time together going over everything. Some of the new laws he brought in I helped with that. He spoke with me two months ago about a new law he wanted to bring in, a law for same sex relationships. He finally got it passed and easier than he thought. So as of now we have the same rights as any other couples. Now the minister is going to be putting on a ball, he's invited a lot of people, not just dignitaries, but people who helped win our war. He wants all of us to, and to use his words, party, enjoy ourselves. But he is also making the announcement about the laws regarding same sex relationships, I will be by his side, letting everyone know that I'm gay and married.'

'I will be there with the children; it's time to stop hiding who we are. We knew we were going to tell you first, Harry has worked it so you are being invited. That is only being allowed as you happen to be Harry Potter's mother-in-law.'

'Oh my, yes, I am. I think my time in Azkaban has slowed me down. I will be honoured to be beside both of you. It is time our world accepted that same sex relationships are just like any other relationship, it's who you are.'

'It is, Draco and I spoke a lot when we first decided to be together. We both dated girls while we were students, we were of the same opinion, it would not work. We do know that there are others out there married to the opposite sex, some who are like us, they hide their real relationships. It's time for our world to see we are no different.'

'We know some will never accept us, Harry is known so he might have a lot of things written about him. But with this law the minister passed, people have to be careful what they say.'

'He made the word mudblood illegal, so certain names that gay men get called is also illegal now, people just don't know it yet, but they will. Even though Ron is a friend, I've heard some names he's called boys at Hogwarts. They might not have been with anyone, they never showed they were gay, but names get called, we all know that.'

'Yes, they do. It seems minister Shacklebolt has been good for our world. I do not know much about him, apart from the fact he was a member of Dumbledore's order.'

'He's a great bloke, we're good friends, have been since I was fifteen. He was an auror, so he guarded me a couple of times. We spent a lot of time at Sirius' home, talked a lot. He's not like Fudge who was worried how things looked, Kingsley never thinks of himself. He wants to do right by everyone, things that is fair for everyone and he's done a fabulous job. Now though, how about we have some lunch, you can get to know your grandchildren. Just be warned, Gareth and Gemma like to throw their food.'

'Yes, Draco did the same at their age, I'm sure all children do.'

Harry and Draco smiled, they realised Narcissa has taken this news better than they thought, but now they wondered how everyone else will take it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Until Kingsley made the announcement, Harry was going to arrive at the ball alone; Draco and Narcissa were taking the children. The only thing Harry worried about was how they would be treated, so Kingsley assigned his personal guard to escort Draco, Narcissa and the three Malfoy Potter children. Harry made sure he's kids couldn't see him because he didn't want to ignore his daughter if she called out to him, so he made sure to stay on the other side of the large ball room.

'Do you know why the minister planned this Harry?' Hermione asked.

'He explained, but I can't say anything, he's making a very important announcement. One I have been waiting a long time for.'

'We haven't seen you in a while, are you still dating?' Ron asked.

'All will be revealed Ron, sorry I can't say anything just yet. So how are the kids?'

'Growing, there over with mum and dad. You haven't seen the latest; Percy and Audrey had another, a girl called Molly.'

'I know one of them would end up with your mother's name. So who hasn't had children in your family? I haven't seen them in a while.'

'Charlie and Ginny, don't know if those two will ever settle. We know why Ginny won't but Charlie, he still likes to shag anything that walks.'

'It's been ten years, surely Ginny doesn't feel the same.'

'She still loves you and regrets telling you it's over. Why can't you talk to her, maybe it could work now?' Hermione asked.

'No, she started to piss me off so it's lucky I don't hate her, but I feel nothing for her anymore. Anyway, I just saw Kingsley giving me a sign. But let me say this, if you hate me when this is announced, I accept it so I'll say this now. You two are good friends, you'll always mean a lot to me,' Harry didn't wait for them to respond because he knew they would say nothing would change, Harry wasn't so sure about that.

Kingsley and Harry stepped up onto the stage, Harry standing just back from Kingsley but gazed down at his family.

'Good evening everyone, welcome to our celebration of life. I did organise this ball so all of you could enjoy tonight, spend time with family and friends. Everyone here survived; everyone here lost people during the war. It has been ten years since the death of Voldemort and our world has moved on, it is stronger than ever before. As you all know, since I became minister I did, with help change some bad laws that suited some but not all, so now we are all treated as equals.

'A few months ago I had another law passed. Something that should have been changed a long time ago, something that kept certain people living a lie; I am one of those people. Before I explain let me say this, the ones like me did not like living how we were, having to hide our true selves and yes, having to lie to our family and friends. What am I talking about is personal, something that doesn't concern the safety of our world, it's just something that until recently was thought to be unnatural. The ones like me knew better, it was natural, it is who we are, how we were born. So now it is time to reveal what this is all about,' Kingsley stood straight then gestured for a man to join him on stage, a man with a small boy. Harry stood on the other side of Kingsley with Draco joining him with their children.

'Michael and Shaun here,' Kingsley gestured to the man beside him, 'This is my husband and my son, so yes, I am gay and that is the law I had changed. It is now legal to marry if you are in a same sex relationship; it is against the law for anyone to say anything against anyone in a same sex relationship. Violence as well is also against the law. Harry, if you please.'

Harry smiled at his family, 'I am also gay, Draco is my husband, these are our children. Like the minister said, we had to hide who we really were; we did not want to hide any longer. Our children deserve to live and be treated like any children in our world. When the minister explained what he planned to do, I said I would be by his side, that it is time the magical world caught up with the muggle world where same sex relationships have been legal, in certain parts, for a long time now. The one thing we have over the muggles, gay men can get pregnant. I gave birth to my three children; the minister's partner gave birth to their son. It is time to stop hiding who we are, it's time for us to be able to go out as a family just like any others,' Harry took one step back, took his son into his arms, then put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

'It's about bloody time,' a voice called out from the crowd.

Harry and Kingsley laughed, 'We had a feeling about you, Harry and I talked a lot, you're name came up quite often.'

'It was obvious to us Charlie, so is your partner here?'

'Naturally,' Charlie smiled then put his arms around his partner, 'So we're all protected minister?'

'Yes, we are, so any kids Charlie?'

'A daughter, she's over with Gavin's mother.'

Kingsley gestured for Charlie and his partner to join them on stage, a woman walked up to them and handed them a girl of about six years old, a girl with Weasley hair.

'We have families just like all of you, we love each other, we love being a family. Harry told me that his family would go into muggle towns, to muggle parks when they wanted to be like any other family. They were ignored, thought of and looked at like other parents playing with their children. Michael and I do the same, we go into muggle towns and parks, usually away from any magical towns. We are the same as all of you, the only difference is that we're in same sex relationships, but that is the only difference. Like with all people, we have different personalities, we have different beliefs, but we love like everyone else and now we can be treated like everyone else.

'Boys and girls of the age of nine, ten, eleven, they do not know much about sexuality, but I was ten years old when I realised I was attracted to other boys, I thought they were pretty, much prettier than girls. We might be in the minority, but there are more of us than you possibly know. As Charlie Weasley just revealed, everyone believed he had lots of girlfriends over the years. I remember a conversation with him and Albus about that. Albus had that twinkle in his eye when he explained that he caught Mr. Weasley in a compromising position in the Hogwarts changing rooms. Charlie, like all of us turned around and said it was one of his girlfriends, but like all of us, it wasn't a girl, but a boy.

'Now is the time for our world to move to better times, no more being persecuted for our beliefs, no more being persecuted because we happen to be born attracted to the same sex. But I believe we've all said enough, just remember that this law was implemented two months ago, so be careful what you say from now on. I think it's time for this party to get under way, Harry,' Kingsley smiled as he faced his friend.

'Let the music play and let everyone enjoy their time with family and friends,' Harry turned to Draco and kissed him, Kingsley kissed Michael, Charlie kissed Gavin and cheers filled the room, whistles were heard and if anyone said they didn't like what was happening, no one heard it. For the majority of everyone in attendance thought these men, men who helped win the war over Voldemort, were brave, but they did deserve to be treated like anyone else, they did deserve to be able to take their children to the park to play. It seemed the magical world had finally accepted that same sex relationships was just another part of life.

The end:


End file.
